


Caged Guidance (Spiderson & Irondad) *Under Small Editing*

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Big Brother Harley Keener, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cages, Chases, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Mantions of Canabalism, Nick Fury Lies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Police, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: "Son, everyone's different. No matter how cliché it may be, it's true. Everyone has a reason as to why or how. Even bad people.""But...what if there is no reason? What if they just...are bad?"Peter is stuck with a dangerous monster, a monster he is unable to use his powers because of. Every time he tries to help, he ends up being surrounded and controlled by a black sticky substance, a substance that doesn't allow any control over himself whatsoever and makes him grow feet taller."I...I...I lost the kid.""The Spider-man has seemingly disappeared, or, according to spreading rumors, has become the killer who's caused those unexplainable attacks.""He's becoming feared by all Misgardian's! If we don't get that thing out of him, the whole city will be in utter loss!""The more Peter stays without control over it, the closer we are to losing him, but he'll lose himself before that. He won't be the Peter we all know and love.""Mr.Stark!""I'm sorry..."Peter Parker, a now feared name. Queens has lost its vigilante, Spider-man is...no more.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There is a trailer to this story: Please check it out. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4v2mqlvlVHI
> 
> I would have added more to the story summary but there were too many characters, so unfortunately, i can't put the full summary, but I believe it's good enough for now.  
> Please make sure to read the Author's notes in case of warnings or any important bits of information. 
> 
> Also please note that there will be heavy angst! This story was also meant to be a short one but will be 20 chapters long, the first chapter being a Prologue.
> 
> (Slow updates because of school, but I will try to upload new chapters faster)

An old man walked through the quiet streets of New York, the night sky with its stars shining bright. The people who had shifts worked through the night time silence, the people who wanted a midnight stroll walked individually or with a friend. The old man enjoyed walking through quiet streets, able to clear his head and see the beauties of the night.

He smiled as he walked, greeting anyone that walked opposite him or beside him. Suddenly, he stopped next to an alleyway, his ear caught the agonizing sound of painful sobs echoing through the darkness. Looking around, he saw no one near and slowly made his way to the sound. Taking careful steps, he looked around everywhere, guard up knowing that an old man like him couldn't do much.

Soon, he reached the source of the loud sobs. Before him, there sat a young boy, head buried in his knees, crying his eyes out, the boy was wearing a weird looking onesie that matched the Spider-man's suit on television, however, this one was torn and covered in dirt and some blood. The boys' hands were in fists, showing the old man how much pain he was in, how he felt through his own battle through life.

The man stood there, aware that the boy didn't pay attention to his presence. He soon made himself known: "Hey there little fella."

The boy stiffened, his cries stopping suddenly as he sat there unmoving and not making a single sound. He seemed scared.

"You mind if I take a seat?" The old man asked the young boy who timidly asked back, keeping his own guard up and himself in control:

"...W-why do you want to sit h-here with m-me." He spoke, shaking in what the old man guessed was fear.

"Why wouldn't I?" The old man said: "You seem to be in distress young man." He took a seat beside the kid, leaning on the wall slowly: "What's bothering ya? I can't imagine a filthy alleyway is the best place to cry out."

The boy was silent, his head still buried in his knees, his brown curls blowing softly with the eerie wind blowing in their direction from the right. His breathing seemed slightly heavy and he slowly and carefully lifted his head, showing the old man (from the side) his doe brown eyes. He didn't look at the man, just the puddled ground. His face was red, his eyes bloodshot, tears silently cascading down his cheeks, his mouth in a thin line, and his face had splotches of dirt and some scratches.

The old man nodded to himself before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small bag of napkins, taking one out and holding it beside the kids' face who turned his head slightly to look at it. His brows furrowed at the old man's gesture, but he soon grabbed the napkin, pulling his hand away from the man quickly, seeming to be in fear, the man noticed. The kid wiped his face, making it look cleaner than before, but still dirty in some places.

"Alright son," The old man started: "What's the matter?"

The kid shook in fear again and mumbled out, loud enough for the man to hear him: "Please...don't...I don't want to hurt you..."

The old man chuckled: "Hurt me? You don't seem like the type to do so."

The kid shook his head: "No...not me."

"Then who?" Asked the man: "I don't recall Spider-man causing harm to anyone."

"I-I'm not-"

"Don't worry kid, your secrets' safe with me." The man smiled, winking at the young boy who looked at him eye to eye. "So," The man continued: "You want to tell me what has you here, alone?"

The boy looked down again, thinking to himself whether he should tell the man or not.

"I...I just needed time away from everyone." He replied.

"Away from everyone? Well, coincidence! I'm here to get away from people as well."

"W-why?" The boy asked curiously, staring at the man.

"You see son, there are many times where everyone needs time alone. No disturbance, no one to get in between their thoughts. We need time for ourselves, whether with or without company."

"...I-f you need time for yourself, why would you want company...?"

"Quiet company. Someone who can hold you or give you a pat on the back...or even just someone who will never leave your side."

At that, the boy suddenly shot his head up and looked at the man with curiosity: "Wh- what do you mean?"

"...Well, take my cat, for example, very clingy, wanting to be noticed by me even if I always have her as one of my first priorities. Bossy cat! Sometimes I wonder why I never brought a small goldfish." The man chuckled: "But," He continued: "You gotta accept others, don't you? No matter what they've done unless it's on purpose."

The kid furrowed his brows, thinking the man could actually know something: "Wh-what if they did something r-really b-bad?" He asked, unable to take control of his own words, they just fell out: "What if they've done something u-un-unforgivable...?"

The man tilted his head at the boy: "Whatever do you mean?"

"I-I don't know...maybe murder..."

"...Kid, I've met many different people in those many years I've lived; the good and the bad. Each one has flaws, each one is human." He nodded slightly to himself: "The only difference I see; is the story!" He smiled.

"The...story?" The boy repeated, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes! For example, take...let's see, ah! Your friend Tony Stank!"

The boy flinched, unnoticeable to the man.

"Yes, wonderful man he is." The man spoke: "Very smart and every kids' hero. But, the story here; is how he got there. Do you know?" He asked the boy who nodded slowly: "Well there you are! Now, has anyone else been through what he's been through?" The boy took a moment to think before shaking his head 'no'.

"Son, everyone's different. No matter how cliché it may be, it's true. Everyone has a reason as to why or how. Even bad people."

The boy thought to himself silently and looked down: "But...what if there is no reason? What if they just...are bad?"

The man smiled at the boy: "What's your name, son?"

"Uh-"

"Don't worry, an old man like me isn't telling anyone." He winked reassuringly, making the young boy smile slightly.

"P-peter...Peter Parker." He replied.

"Well, Peter Parker, why don't you come over to my house, it's close by and you look like you're in need of a change of clothes. We can continue talking over some hot chocolate." The man smiled politely.

The boy hesitated: "Um- I- I don't-"

The man suddenly stood up: "Come on then! Let's go! An old man doesn't exactly like sitting on the cold ground, rather put my bum on my lucky couch! Come on son!"

The boy looked around, still hesitant until he grabbed the old man's outstretched hand, standing up straight.

"Um...W-why would you want to help me...?"

"I thought you would know why Spidey!" He paused, speaking seriously: "That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed, without a doubt, a superhero. Excelsior!... You were that person young man, now let me redo the favor." The man smiled reassuringly at the boy who gained some trust for him.

"W-what's your name, sir?" The boy asked.

The man smirked proudly and stated:

"Stan, Stan Lee! Now come on, let's get moving before we become New York's human icicles!"


	2. Chapter 1: A Mission Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like you all to please read all details because there could be hidden secrets or some surprises in between words.
> 
> And obviously, we're starting the story off with intensity!  
> Also, Peter is 15.
> 
> The story has nothing to do with the Canon timeline. There is no Inifinty War or Endgame. Everyone is friends! Civil War basically ended happily!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Cap! All clear here!"

"Clint! Need backup!"

"Heading your way!"

"Mr. Stark? What exactly is the plan here?"

"Stop the big giant with the machine guns."

"How?!"

"Hey, Queens?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers sir?

"Are you able to web his guns? We need to end the shots he's firing."

"Yeah okay! I'll do that!"

"Watch out kid...please."

"Got it, Mr. Stark!"

The Avengers were in battle. Their foe, a giant robot about fifty feet attacking New York made by an experiment that went wrong and made all sorts of metal combine into something big. They all did what they were told to; Wanda and Clint did their best to get people away from the danger zone while Tony shot away any falling building pieces along with Rhodey. The rest did their best to move the robot's attention away from the people and tried to find a weak point in order to put an end to the trouble.

The robot had many mini guns around its arms and chest, but it had huge machine guns on its shoulders firing the biggest shots. Those were the ones that needed to be taken out the most.

Peter was running, yes running, his adrenaline rising as his nerves got stronger. He has to do it, control it. Looking up, the robot was right there, his guns facing him, it was time. He took a deep breath before aiming at the building on the robot's right, a web shot out of his web shooter and it stuck to the building, pulling Peter up high.

"Come on Peter, don't lose control," Peter grunted to himself, landing on the building, noticing the others trying to move the robot's attention to them and away from Peter, giving him a chance to web the guns shut. Peter gulped, trying so hard to stay in control before shooting another web, heading towards the first big machine gun, he managed to web it closed. In the moment of success, Peter sighed in relief that put his guard down.

The others were doing what they can to weaken the robot; Steve threw his shield, cutting a few parts of the robot, but not enough as he was layers upon layers of solid steel. Tony and Rhodey, having joined the battle with Wanda, shot at the guns that shot back, managing to steer the robot's attention away from everyone down below. Wanda tried throwing building pieces at the robot, some of them getting shot away. Clint shot his arrows trying to get rid of the thick amount of steel with small explosions.

Sam's wings were shot saving Bucky from a shot so he stood his ground next to The Winter Soldier, shooting from their own guns at the robot's vision. Bruce was with the people, trying to help them with any medical injuries, the big guy not coming out easily. Natasha was on her motorbike, trying to make it to the battle after checking up on Bruce and the people. Vision was trying to push the robot back with his beam and through all that, the robot was still standing, guns growing when one was taken down from the big amount of steel.

Peter shot a web close to the left side of the robot, just one more gun, but as he slung there, he felt something crawling up his neck from the inside of the suit. His eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening, he landed on the building, panicking as he tried to push him back. He didn't know how long he took trying to push him back, but it wasn't working. 

"Queens! We need that gun shut now!"

Peter started breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight as he pushed back with all his strength.

"Kid?" Tony spoke worriedly: "Kid?!"

Peter let out a strangled scream as he felt him make his way around his torso and wrap around his legs, making him almost lose his footing.

"KID?!"

"Peter? What's the matter?" Clint asked, shooting an explosive bow at the robot's legs.

"M-Mr. Stark?"

"Speak to me Underoos, what's going on?"

Peter felt him taking over...he couldn't hold him back.

"C-Code V..."

"SHIT!"

"Queens stay with us!"

"Peter clear your mind!" Wanda advised: "Don't let him get through your thoughts!"

Peter tried, he really did. He pushed back, feeling him crawling back but coming up again. He screamed out in pain as he lost his footing and started falling off the building. In a last-minute panic, he shot a web to slow down his fall as he landed on his stomach. He gulped and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and put his guard back up. But deep down he was panicking, unable to get his thoughts clear.

"Peter hold on!" He heard Natasha speaking: "I'm on my way Маленький паук."

Peter screamed as he felt himself losing control, as he felt him make his way over his eyes and surround his whole body. With one last ounce of control and strength, Peter spoke to everyone: "I-I can't hold him back...a-anymore..."

"PETE! STAY WITH ME!"

"Kid! Tell him we don't need that right now! Put your head back in the clouds!"

Karen wanted to calm Peter down, but instead, she quickly moved half of her programming to Tony's suit.

" _Ah, what a fight he put up._ "

The Avengers all recognized that voice and their blood ran cold, yet they tried to keep most of their focus on the robot who was close to removing the one web Peter shot at his guns.

"Venom! Give me Peter back NOW!

" _Sorry Stark, no can do_."

"Sir?" FRIDAY spoke: "Peter's AI, Karen, is accessible."

Tony was beyond relieved as he quickly answered back: "Too bad." He mumbled as to answer Venom, who didn't hear him: "...FRIDAY access Karen."

"On it boss."

Venom smiled big, not knowing what was coming and started running up the robot's leg, making his way to one of the guns.

"Ah damn it! What's he doing now?!"

"Sam!" Bucky called out: "Try aiming at the guns closest to Venom, get him away from them!"

"Karen?"

"Yes, sir?"

Venom now grabbed one of the guns and started firing at the Avengers down below, managing to hit Steve on the shoulder, making him stumble and fall back and knock Natasha off her motorcycle that she was using to get to Peter.

"Active 'V-breeze' protocol." A name Peter came up with just a few days ago.

"Right away sir."

Venom suddenly felt suffocated, his arms shrunk as a weird chemical hit him from the inside. He dropped the gun and started clawing at himself as he screamed out in agony, making the robot look on its shoulder, noticing Spider-man on his knees as he screamed in pain, Venom getting pushed back completely.

The robot turned its left hand and lifted a gun at Peter, shooting at the shoulder the kid sat on. The bullets missed Peter, but landed on the shoulder, removing an entire arm of the robot as it slowly dislocated from it, dropping Peter in the process who was unconscious. The Avengers let out cries of fear as they saw Peter fall from fifty feet landing on the destroyed streets.

The robot's dislocated arm came off completely and was dropping right over Peter's unconscious form, unaware of the help making its way into the battlefield.

"PETE!"

' _Next time Parker_. _Next time, no more control for you._ ' Venom chuckled to himself.

Peter opened his eyes for a second, catching a glimpse of green and blue before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Please leave your thoughts in the comments! If you have any feedback or you noticed any mistakes, please comment them down politely.
> 
> Also, I know; a robot attacking the city doesn't seem like the best idea, but I'm not very good at making side villains that exist for one chapter yet...
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> I SHALL AVENGE AWAY! 
> 
> YEET! *Throws self out of window*


	3. Chapter 2: Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small problem with the chapter number and title, but bear with me while I try to fix it, I'm new and still am learning how to use ao3.

Peter slowly awoke to bright lights, he blinked trying to adjust to the light shining. Without notice, Peter let out a small groan when his eyes took a while trying to adjust to the high brightness. He hears some shuffling, a small thud and a hand grabbing his own with the familiar voice of his mentor:

"Pete? You okay bud?"

"The light." Peter managed to croak out while shutting his eyes.

He felt Tony's hand leaving his own, and soon the lights went dim enough for Peter to slowly open his eyes and take in his surroundings; he noticed he was on a medical bed in Medbay without his suit, instead, he was wearing a baggy short-sleeved black shirt and some grey sweatpants. An IV was connected to his left arm and a heart monitor that gave him the healthy rhythm of his heart's beats.

Peter furrowed his brows, the last thing he remembered what landing on a building to close the second gun then everything went black. He turned to face Tony who studied him worriedly, which confused him even more. The Spiderling soon started panicking, sitting up quickly, the heart monitor beeping like crazy:

"What happened?! Is the robot still out there?! Why can't I remember what happened?! Is anyone hurt?!"

Tony tried to push Peter back on the bed for him to take it easy, but the young hero pushed back, not allowing himself to rest until he knows what happened. Tony shushed Peter comfortingly, reassuring him that he'll answer him when he's calmed down. Peter, still inwardly panicking, calmed down, but still sat up, the heart monitor beeping a bit slower.

Tony sighed before taking a seat on the chair beside the bed, looking down trying to find the right words to say and hoping Peter wouldn't take it badly. Finally, he took a deep breath, letting out while shaking his head slightly before looking at Peter's worried expression.

"Code V kid..." Tony answered, watching as Peter's eyes became as wide as saucers, fear overtaking his worry: "He came back again, you lost control. He managed to hit Steve and knock Nat off her bike, but Karen was able to activate the protocol we made a few days ago...The...robot caused more damage. You were lucky Thor and Loki made it in time to save you from getting crushed, they arrived and Loki took you away from the battle to have Bruce check on you."

Peter's face turned into one of horror when Tony's words registered in his head. He slowly turned to face straight ahead, his ears slightly ringing as he only heard a muffled 'Peter?' coming from Tony. Peter felt sick, unable to fathom that he hurt Steve and Natasha. He gulped and breathed heavily as he fell back on the bed, his hands lifting up to cover his face carrying a guilty expression. He wanted to cry out, he wanted to scream, curse himself for losing control.

Suddenly, he felt Tony's hand on his shoulder trying to offer some sort of comfort and reassurance, but it didn't help the guilt that was eating Peter from the inside.

He especially got angry when he heard that damn monster laughing in his head, proud at what he'd caused. Peter gritted his teeth, wishing he could say something, scream something out, but nothing came out but a choked sob.

So he cried, sobbed loudly, wishing he could take back the moment he put his guard down as he felt Tony pulling him up into a hug, whispering words of comfort next to his ear.

But nothing could help.

***TimeSkip to one week later***

Peter can be found standing in the elevator heading to the living room for an important meeting apparently including Fury. Deep down, Peter knew that it had to be about what happened a week ago with the robot, at the same time, he hoped it was about something else, but his mind told him otherwise.

"You've arrived at the living room, Peter," FRIDAY said, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath, letting it out and closed his eyes calming himself down. Opening his eyes, he stepped out, heading to where the others are, but his senses picked up loud talk that sounded a lot like an argument, and he immediately knew one of the voices as Tony's.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW EYE PATCH?!"

"You have a better solution, Stark?"

"Yeah, I do! DON'T DO IT!"

"That doesn't solve anything, Stark! This has to be taken seriously!"

"And you think locking Peter up is being taken seriously?!"

Peter froze right outside the entrance, his mouth opening agape as he stood listening to the argument taking place.

"Stark...Parker has been turning into that monster almost every mission. He is unable to control him, we are unable to come up with a solution to end that things life, what we have in plan?"

"We could come up with something! We managed to make that chemical to push him back! Maybe if you didn't overthink this, WE COULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING!"

"Tony please calm down." Peter heard Nat speaking up.

"NO!" Silence followed which Peter guessed was Tony turning back to Fury: "Listen here Fury, Peter is still a kid, and I'm not making you do this to him! He doesn't deserve this! Please just..." Peter heard Tony's voice cracking: "Give us more time...We'll find something, we just need more time!"

Peter couldn't take it, hearing Tony trying so hard to get him out of this. He didn't exactly seem fond of being locked up, but hearing Tony in pain because of a problem that has occurred more than once because Peter forgot to keep his guard up...it hurt.

Making up his mind, Peter walked into the living room, seeing Tony and Fury, their sides facing him with the avengers around the room, some looking down not knowing what to say while others stood guard making sure the argument doesn't get out of hand. Pepper was looking at Fury in disbelief as Peter saw Steve holding her back making the young hero feeling hurt even more.

He was about to speak up until Fury spoke loud and clear:

"Tony, I've given you a year! No- A year and a half to be exact and all we got was some chemical that only activated when the AI was smart enough to connect to your suit which was not even half the time! Peter loses control too fast and because of his fear, he was only able to activate said protocol once! I've given enough time, but this situation is getting out of hand!

"For God's sake! Maximoff got shot as well, Tony! Rhodey was about to hit the ground from high up if it wasn't for Vision- And! A whole building crashed down! You were lucky it didn't kill any civilians, but many of them ended with major injuries! If we don't take immediate action, things will get out of hand and lives will be lost!"

Peter froze feet away from the closest Avenger who was Sam, his heart suddenly felt clenched between his lungs as he felt himself running out of oxygen, his body weight was suddenly heavy, making him unable to even move a finger. His eyes widened as he felt guilt eating him up again as he soon found himself shaking.

He hurt them...He could have killed someone all because he lost control...

Tony gritted his teeth as he fell in his seat, feeling sympathetic looks given to him by all the Avengers including Loki. Pepper shook her head in denial, silent tears falling down her cheeks slowly.

Peter, still feeling numb, heard himself speaking in a whisper, yet everyone heard him:

"I- I did what...?"

Everyone's heads shot up to see Peter standing there, tears threatening to appear and suddenly they all felt immense pain knowing that Peter heard it all, knowing that he knew what the plan was.

Fury watched as the boy stared at him in shock and slowly turned to look at Tony, giving him a strict look that told the billionaire he was putting his foot down:

"I'm sorry Tony, but this can't go on any longer."

And with that, he stood up and walked out giving Peter a last glance.

The Avengers watched Fury as he headed out before turning to Peter who was staring at where Fury sat, his tears now filling up his doe brown eyes as he started shaking even worse. Tony gulped, standing up, taking slow steps towards the frozen boy:

"...Pete-"

He was cut off by Peter turning around quickly all of a sudden and running out the room, a sob escaping his mouth. Tony called out to Peter, worried, going to run after him but was held back by Rhodey who told him that Peter needed his own space, but Tony kept struggling wanting nothing but to hold the kid close, refusing what was bound to happen.

Meanwhile, Peter ran through the halls, trying to get to his room. Nick Fury still heading out, seeing him and stopping, watching the running figure make its way to someplace secluded from everyone else. Nick knew that this wasn't the best solution, especially to a kid, but this is the only way to ensure safety from the monster sealed within the kid.

Peter, not noticing Fury, ran to his room, slamming the door shut making slight cracks appear on the sides. He stood, leaning against the door, catching his breath before letting his tears fall down quickly, sobbing and sliding down, his back against the door, head back as he looked up at the ceiling, his hands clenching his jeans.

He hurt Rhodey, Nat, Wanda, and Steve. He almost killed civilians from a crashing building. He even almost got himself crushed.

All that...because of him. He lost control, he let him take over, he let that damn monster take control, forgot to tell Karen to push him back and it all ended up as a disaster...It was all his fault.

So he cried, unable to turn back time, unable to do anything to help himself nor the others, he cried in agony as a scream erupted from his throat. He wished he could get rid of him, he wished he would leave, but he knew, no matter how many times he told himself that there might be a chance, that Venom wasn't going to leave him.

He was a monster, turned to an even bigger monster. Either way, Peter couldn't help but hate the part of him that agreed with Fury's plan. He was a monster...monsters deserved to be caged.


	4. Chapter 3: Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEAVY ANGST!
> 
> I literally didn't expect what I was writing and I cried for the first time while writing! So yeah, if that happened to me, someone who has never cried over fanfic reading or writing...Good luck to yall.

"STOP! FURY YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'LL STOP!"

"PETE!"

Tony cried out to his kid, being pulled back by a crying Natasha and Loki; he was struggling in their grasp, trying so hard to reach out to the kid being dragged to the cage. Rhodey and Steve were holding back Pepper who was screaming through tears. It was chaos. Bruce couldn't watch his friend in pain, he even had to tell FRIDAY to shut down all suits for Tony not to summon them into the situation.

"PLEASE! MR. FURY, I PROMISE I'LL CONTROL HIM!" Peter begged through his own tears as he was dragged away by chains wrapped around his wrists and torso. He was trying so hard to pull back with his super strength, he wanted to run away and never come back here, hide, and never show himself again. The chains carved red marks on his wrists and bruised his torso because of the resistance. He just wanted to be let go.

"NICK! LET HIM GO!" Yelled Tony as he watched Peter looking back at him with tear-filled eyes that broke his heart in two. He didn't want this to happen.

"Tony," Natasha spoke to him, her voice cracking: "Please, calm down."

"Stark-" Loki started but Tony elbowed him in the ribs and managed to get away from both their grasps. He took off to grab Peter away, only to be held by back by Bucky and Natasha, who recovered quickly from the shove.

Peter pulled and pulled, trying to get to Tony, but being dragged by six very strong S.H.E.I.L.D agents wasn't helping or making the situation easier. Peter watched, turning his head back, as Tony was brought to his knees, held still...away from him. His tears fell rapidly as he saw the man he looked up to as a father being held away from him, being pulled back to protect the man...from him.

Peter finally yelled out one last time before being taken away to the cage at the very bottom of the tower:

"DAD!"

Tony looked up immediately and his eyes met Peter's. His heart shattered as he watched his kid being dragged away.

Pepper cried stronger as she fought back, Natasha tried hard to hold back her tears as she and the rest of the Avengers stared in surprise at the boy who just called out to his father. They knew the signs were there, of how Peter saw Tony as his father, but to hear the boy call out the word in agony, being taken away from the man he called the word out to...it broke their hearts, knowing this was how Tony and Peter would remember the day they opened their eyes as father and son.

Peter called out again: "DAD! PLEASE! LET HIM GO! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Wanda left the room, unable to hide her tears anymore as Vision walked out with her, confused on the amount of emotional sadness he was feeling as half AI. Bruce looked away, trying to calm the big guy from coming out. Sam had to join Bucky and Thor to pull Tony back who screamed out in rage, trying his best to get to the kid.

"NICK! LET HIM GO!...PETE! KID!"

"Stark, calm down!" Thor said. But Tony would not budge.

"HE'S A KID! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Nick Fury turned to face Tony: "I'm sorry Tony, but there is no other solution."

"AH!" Tony attacked, more tears coming out his eyes.

Peter had no choice, he had to be taken away, and he had to be caged. He was the problem, why are they hurting Tony?

"STOP! I'LL GO WITH YOU-JUST LEAVE DAD ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Soon, Peter felt the chains coming off as he was pushed into the cage forcefully; he collapsed on hard stone floors as darkness completed the room indication the shutting metal doors. He looked back at the crack between them before they were shut; Tony stood there, fighting even harder, Bucky and Sam had to stick their nails into his arms, pulling him back as he saw Pepper in her knees, crying her eyes out.

Peter's heart clenched as Tony's eyes caught his before the door shut closed completely, leaving Peter on stone floors.

A black hoodie jacket over a white shirt and grey sweatpants stuck on his exhausted body that fought back against the chains. His wrists bruised and slightly scratched, his torso stabbing him with pain every time he moved, but he didn't feel it. All that stuck in his mind was Tony's broken face, crying tears while being held back from him...held back from him. The pain that Tony must be with now-

Peter's eyes widened as he quickly stood up on his bare feet, reaching the thick metal doors (Venom proof as Nick had told them). He started banging his fists on them, not caring for any injuries he might get, he needed them to hear him.

"HEY! HEY!" Tears spilled once again, his face turning red as all he could see was a blur through the waterworks: "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU GOT ME IN! DON'T HURT HIM!" He breathed in, gathering his remaining strength:

"DAD?! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GETTING HURT! DAD?!"

A moment of silence as Peter sobbed, his fists still hitting the doors.

"MR. FURY PLEASE...PLEASE LET HIM GO!"

He didn't know whether they heard him or not, all he could hope was that Tony was not held back anymore, seeing Tony crying over him because of his weakness of not holding Venom back was enough pain.

Boy was he wrong...

As soon as the doors shut, Tony froze.

He lost. He couldn't fight back; he knew that once the doors closed, there was nothing more he could do. His tears fell silently as he felt the arms holding him soften, he found himself falling to his knees, his tear-filled eyes never leaving the now-closed doors, they were staring at them, hoping this was just a bad dream...but it wasn't.

Even with an arc reactor, Tony has never felt greater pain than now. He's had people take his arc reactor, sometimes trying to destroy it, but this by far was the worst pain he's ever felt.

He heard Pepper's cries, the Avengers sobs and he even knew Loki was crying silent tears as Peter was the closest friend to him. Nick Fury stared at the door before looking down; he knew how bad this was, he knew he would feel some guilt, but he had no other choice. Lives were lost and if Peter stepped out, it would be chaos all over again.

Steve stared at the doors before looking down at his old friend, on his knees, silently crying as he wished he could have done more than he did. Steve gulped, walked towards Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder:

"...Tony?"

No answer came from said man.

Suddenly, harsh banging was heard from within the doors, causing everyone to jump and for the agents to place their hands on their nearest weapon, guard up. Nick shifted his head immediately and his hand was over his own gun as he watched the door with over fifteen locks shake madly.

And soon, Peter's voice was heard through:

"HEY! HEY!

Silence followed.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU GOT ME IN! DON'T HURT HIM!"

It didn't take a genius to know who Peter was talking about and those cries made Tony blink, more tears starting up as he shook in agony, rage, and fear.

"DAD?! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GETTING HURT! DAD?!"

Tony, unconsciously, stood up and slowly made his way to the door, Steve's hand sliding off his shoulder. He took small steps, his heart clenching tighter and tighter every time his foot placed down on the concrete.

"MR. FURY PLEASE...PLEASE LET HIM GO!"

Tony soon found himself directly in front of the door, his head so close to it, barely touching it. He heard Peter's sobs as he stood there behind the door, hoping for him to be okay, but Tony was far from it.

The kid...His kid...

His son...was taken away from him...and he couldn't do anything about it.

"...Pete?" Tony found himself calling out, hearing Peter's sobs come to a halt.

"...Dad?" Peter called back, his voice cracking.

Tony's vision blurred, he couldn't even think straight. His shaking hand reached out, placing itself on the door as he started speaking unconsciously, unaware of what words came out of his dry mouth:

"...H-hey Pete...it-it's gonna be okay kid...it-It's gonna be okay..." He didn't know whether he was talking to himself or the crying boy behind the door, but the words didn't stop:

"J-just um...wait for me...it'll be okay kid...this won't last forever...you...you hear me?"

Pepper had her hands covering her mouth as she painfully watched the scene before her, Natasha standing beside her, unable to keep her sobs hidden. Bruce finally left the room, trying hard to calm the Hulk down and not let him out for even more chaos. Steve watched as his friend tried so hard to comfort the caged boy, he couldn't breathe as he saw the genius, billionaire, ex-playboy philanthropist silently cry over a kid he saw as a son.

"It...it's gonna be okay kid...I'll get you out of there... don't worry yourself..."

Nick knew Tony didn't mean break Peter out, so he didn't bother stopping the man.

"You'll be free...okay?"

Bucky looked away as he heard the man who tried to end his life, try to bring some life back into his own.

"We-we'll soon be back in the lab...making machines together..."

Rhodey felt nothing but agony and sympathy for his friend of many years, crying over a kid he's barely known, yet had changed his life more than anyone else.

"You'll swing around again...me flying behind you, trying to stop you from...from...screwing the pooch...hehe...you hear me, Pete?"

Sam crossed his arms as he turned to meet Steve's eyes, knowing that they both couldn't bear the painful aura surrounding them.

"You hear me, right?... You'll be out soon bud...soon and...you won't deal with him anymore...it will be just me and you...together..."

Thor stared in sympathy as he imagined what it must be like for a father to a son, speaking from two sides.

"...It'll be okay...okay? This will all be over... don't give up on me..."

Peter, from behind the door, stood still, tears clouding his vision completely as he heard the billionaire speak through his own tears, his voice cracking.

"I...I love you...son..."

Loki watched the scene, red-eyed and chest in pain.

Peter sobbed again, his head looking at the ground beneath him as he painfully called back:

"I-...I love you too, dad..."

A heavy silence followed, neither able to say more. They stood on either side, silently crying, hoping to hold the other tight...hoping this is just a bad dream.

"...Alright," Nick Fury cut the silence: "We gotta move."

Natasha took a small breath before walking up to Tony, placing her hand on his shoulder and directed him out back to his room with Pepper. Tony's eyes didn't leave the door until he was taken into the elevator; his eyes looked down as his mind shut down, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He soon felt familiar arms around his torso, Pepper's familiar arms hugging him tightly. He unconsciously hugged back, silent tears never stopping.

Peter, who removed his forehead from the cold metal of his cage-room, stood in silence, his mind had shut down after Tony had gone silent. He cried his own silent tears as he turned around to look at his new 'home'.

Nothing...Just thick stone walls, one light source hanging from the stone ceiling. From the amount of stone, Peter knew he was underground, under the tower. He looked before him and saw a wooden bed facing him sideways with a nightstand that had a water bottle, Peter didn't know if it had anything inside its drawers, but it probably did. He looked to his left and saw the same chemical he uses to get Venom away over a small shelf inside a few bottles.

Taking one more look around the room, Peter has never felt more miserable.

" _This is roomy, very fitting for me if you think about it._ "

Peter's blood suddenly started boiling once he heard Venom speaking. He started breathing heavily as he felt his body moving, pacing side to side from one wall to the other.

He was angry. If it weren't for Venom, Peter wouldn't be here, Tony wouldn't be in pain, Tony wouldn't be crying upstairs for someone like him. Without thinking, Peter started arguing with Venom out loud:

"What is your problem?! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

" _I can't-_ "

"Yes. You. Can! You always decide to show yourself at the worst times! Why can't you just stay out of the way!"

" _I don't-_ "

"You always manage to cause a disaster! Why every time you come out, you manage to almost kill people! I'm not a murderer! Stop making me into one!"

" _Hey! I'll have you know-_ "

"IT'S NOT YOUR CALL VENOM!"

" _..._ "

Peter paced faster, his hands going up to brush his hair back in frustration:

"Fuck this! We're not going to start this again! I'm not yours Venom! You can't just control me whenever you feel like killing other people!"

" _I don't w-_ "

"Enough!" Peter paused: "This is MY life, MY family and YOU'RE just causing trouble for everyone!"

" _I'll have you know! That you were the one blamed for this if you just activated the protocol!_ "

"OH! AND I CAN DO THAT WITH YOU CRAWLING UP MY NECK?! ALSO! FUCK YOU FOR REMINDING ME OF THE MISTAKE I HAVE TO PAY FOR BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

" _Parker-_ "

"I hate you, Venom! Do you hear me?! I HATE YOU!"

" _..._ "

Peter stood alone, waiting for any sort of response from the monster. When he got nothing, he headed towards his bed and collapsed on it, sitting there with his own messed up thoughts. He's never felt angrier than he had today, and he was angry that this one time, Venom didn't come and take over that anger like he usually does which proves that Venom always chooses when to come out to 'play'.

Peter sat behind closed doors, wishing that when he goes to sleep, this would all just be an illusion and he would be back in his own bed or even on the couch beside Tony and the others.

Deep down though, he and Tony knew they weren't going to be able to sleep well that night.

He was caged like a monster...now the world will treat him like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post your threats and murder plans at me, ladies and gentlemen. But I don't regret this.
> 
> And please do tell me your thoughts about each chapter down in the comments, it makes me happy and I would love for any polite feedback or notices of any spelling or grammar mistakes that I may have missed.


	5. Chapter 4: Time Spent In Isolation

Peter was found in bed, just lying there, staring at the ceiling; the stone, boring, reminder-of-what-he-is ceiling. He glared at the stone, wishing that he was looking at the white-painted ceiling of his room and not being reminded of the monster inside of him.

It's been three full days, now starting on four since he's been locked in here, three nights spent in total silence, three days having meals brought in with precautions, and three days of him losing himself to Venom's anger building upon being locked up.

He still remembers his first day here, after he woke up...he was terrified of the caution Nick and the agents planned for even the simplest things.

_Peter opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a stone wall before him. His brows furrowed, his mind still taking in everything that happened. Peter sat up and went through yesterday's events when he did; all he could do was sigh and look around his 'humble' home._

_He felt anger rising up, he felt tears threatening to come out, but he also felt Venom trying to take over because of the grief he was feeling and the fear he felt. However, Venom couldn't come out so Peter didn't bother trying to fight if the walls were doing it for him, but it hurt, Venom was cutting through Peter like a knife and no matter how hard he tried to take over the anger and fear, he couldn't be free._

_Peter let him fight through the walls, the feeling of knives at his skin was nothing compared to the pain he went through yesterday, the pain he felt when Tony's brown eyes stared at him in full-on grief...the pain of having to tell Tony that he looked up to him as a father in the worst way possible. Nothing, he felt nothing but anger and fear._

_Anger at himself for not holding Venom back, anger at Venom for coming into his life, and anger at Nick for locking him up away from the rest of the world even though he knew it was for the best._

_Fear of never seeing anyone ever again, fear of Venom causing more trouble, fear of being trapped in isolation and losing himself to the monster within him, fear of what Tony must be feeling, fear of many things...He was mostly scared of losing himself before a cure was found._

_Peter moved to sit sideways on the wooden bed provided and continued to look around, finding nothing but stone and a reminder of the monster he had become. After minutes of silence, a voice echoed through the room:_

_"Pete?"_

_The said boy jumped and his eyes darted around him as he put his guard up. He felt the guard pushing Venom back slightly, but he also heard his heartbeat speeding up. He wasn't ready for more revelations of what this lock-up could bring._

_"Don't worry_ _ребенок паук (baby spider), it's just me."_

_Sighing in relief, Peter continued to look around, now standing up, trying to find where Natasha's voice was coming from._

_"I'm talking through FRIDAY. Nick wanted shifts to be taken in order to look out for you."_

_Peter knew it wasn't to look out for HIM, but for any danger, Venom might cause._

_"How are you feeling buddy?" His aunt asked, concern laced with her soft voice._

_Peter looked down, not knowing how to answer even though it was obvious from the silence about how he was feeling. Neither of them spoke until Peter slowly asked:_

_"H-how's Mr. St-"_

_"Dad."_

_Peter's eyes slightly widened as he looked up again at the roof hoping to find whatever camera Natasha was using to watch him._

_"...what?"_

_"Dad...you don't need to stop yourself from saying it anymore. Just call Tony what he is."_

_Peter stood in silence, tears still threatening to come out as he remembered yesterday's screams:_

_"DAD!"_

_"_ _NICK! LET HIM GO!...PETE! KID!"_

_"HE'S A KID! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

_"STOP! I'LL GO WITH YOU-JUST LEAVE DAD ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"_

_"Peter, you okay buddy?"_

_Peter's eyes opened as he heard Natasha calling out to him, tears now streaming down his red cheeks. He wanted to get out._

_Out._

_To Tony._

_To everyone else._

_Out._

_He didn't want to stay in._

_OUT!_

_Peter started breathing heavily as his sight blurred slightly. His brown eyes darting around frantically trying to find a way out._

_"Peter, breathe. It's going to be okay!" Natasha's voice echoed desperately trying to get to him._

_Peter's eyes fell on the door and his feet carried him to them. Soon, his hands started going anywhere on the door trying to find any way out. Finding went to his fists nagging on the metal. Natasha screamed desperately to Peter, telling him to calm down as an alarm rang through._

_"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Peter screamed out to whoever may be listening: "PLEASE! I WANNA GET OUT!"_

_Venom was pushing his way through, eating off the fear that Peter let out. The boy screamed as he felt knives through his body from Venom's pushing and his fear increased. He was losing himself to Venom and he tried to push him back with the help from the stone walls around him. His fists stopped banging on the door as they went to clutch his hair on instinct as Peter lost his mind._

_Day one and he's already turning into a dangerous threat with his panic._

In the end, some agents activated a weird chemical that knocked him out and he soon found himself on the floor, a plate of food beside the door with a note from Wanda and his body feeling completely numb.

_Peter, through the numbness, stood up and made his way to the bed, ignoring the food given. However, later he picked the note and realized that not only was it from Wanda and Vision, but it was already day two. That information itself made Peter lose his appetite as he recalled yesterday's events._

He was losing himself already, he didn't know how long it was going to be before he completely lost himself and all was left was a true monster in his place.

_The next person taking the shift today was Sam, but neither said a thing since Peter woke up. The only thing said was Sam telling him that he was taking a shift, but it didn't really count as a talk between two. Peter just laid on his bed in silence, doing nothing in fear that he would lose himself completely and that was how he stayed through the rest of day two._

_Sam tried once or twice to talk to Peter, making sure he's okay, but the only response given was a blink or two._

_Peter fell asleep when the sun came down, not that he knew, and woke up when it was early morning (5 am)._

Day three ended horribly.

_Peter ate some of the food from yesterday and sat on his bed in silence, the leftover food sitting beside him. An hour after he woke up, a new voice greeted him; Steve._

_Peter knew they wouldn't let Tony or Pepper take a shift soon after everything that happened, he knew that all three would lose it once they started talking and tears wouldn't be held back._

_Steve tried starting a conversation and Peter tried to answer anytime he could, but it ended in disaster as Venom spoke to him through it:_

_"Hey Queens, how are you feeling?"_

_"...I don't know..."_

_"Fair enough."_

_Silence followed for a minute before Steve continued speaking:_

_"Uh...Nick forgot to mention that there's a bathroom-"_

_Peter looked up as a stone door that was barely visible opened to reveal a bathroom with one orange light source._

_"If you ever need to use it, just ask and the door will open...okay?"_

_Peter didn't answer as he looked back down._

_"...The bathroom is also Venom proof so no trouble will meet you there...also, no one will be watching you, it's completely private in case you were wondering."_

_Peter didn't answer verbally but managed a small nod that Steve noticed. The man sighed as he closed the bathroom door and thought of what he could possibly do. He, like everyone else, hated seeing Peter looking so miserable and it broke their hearts when they saw the anguish in his eyes the day he was locked up._

_After a while of silence, Peter gathered the courage to ask:_

_"How...How's dad?"_

_Steve stared at the screen before him, a small smile making its way to his lips as he heard Peter call Tony 'dad' through the question. But his smile slightly vanished when he remembered the look of Tony's face for the last two days._

_"He..." Steve tried to answer but trailed off in silence knowing that lying would be too obvious to the boy._

_Peter caught on and his face became more miserable if possible._

_That's when Venom took over once he felt the fear and grief from Peter._

_"Ha! Even Tony is as miserable as you."_

_"Shut up Venom," Peter mumbled but Steve heard and his eyes watched the screen like a hawk._

_"Shut up? Why deny the truth. Little Peter hurting his little genius of a father who couldn't get him out of this hell hole."_

_"I said SHUT UP!" Peter screamed which caused Steve to be on full alert, his hand hovering over the alarm beside him as his only choice, knowing that when Venom spoke, Peter loses all his hearing senses and he is unable to hear them through the speaker without anyone physically shaking him out of it or holding him close._

_"Don't worry Spider-boy-" Peter grit his teeth at that name: "I know how you feel being treated like a monster-"_

_"YOU!" Peter started, standing up and looking around him as if Venom was visibly there: "YOU don't have the right to even think that!"_

_Steve watched through the screen, hand at the ready in case Peter lost it again._

_"You think I want to be here?! This is your fault Venom, don't start pretending that you're the victim here! If it weren't for you said genius wouldn't be feeling the way he is now, so don't start complaining!"_

_Steve, from the sentence, realized what Venom could be talking about and gulped, fearing what would happen._

_"Oh please. If he was a genius he wouldn't have had to see you get put here-" Peter started breathing heavily as anger cut through him: "If he was a genius, why are you here?"_

_"BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE HERE! IT'S NOT DAD'S FAULT, IT'S YOURS FOR NOT KEEPING YOUR SKIN MINDING ITS OWN BUSINESS!"_

_Steve was shocked at the amount of anger coming from Peter. He remembers the time Peter was all happy and out-going, seeing him angry was something new._

_"If you came with a cure I wouldn't be coming out to your business!"_

_"STOP MAKING YOURSELF THE VICTIM!" Peter screamed loudly that Steve thought the room was shaking. The anger was increasing and Venom was getting through it: "YOU'RE THE MONSTER VENOM! DON'T FUCKING PRETEND THAT IT'S MY FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!"_

_Steve's eyes widened at the profanity used, Peter never swore, when did this start? His fingers hovered inches away from the button, ready to hit it and call for help, no matter how much he hated it._

_"I'm the monster? And who exactly is locked up at the moment?"_

_Peter's anger reached its limit at that._

_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"_

_His hands went to grip and pull at his hair, his eyes closed tight as tears fell at the amount of anger that was boiling inside of him. Venom went quiet but his taunts didn't leave Peter's mind as they repeated over and over again._

_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG!"_

_Steve's hand shook as he wondered whether it was a good idea to hit the alarm._

_That's when he saw it and panicked, Venom's skin going up to Peter's left arm, making its way to Peter's whole body._

_Unconsciously, Steve's hand slammed down on the alarm and the sound echoed through._

_Peter screamed at the sound blaring through his ears as he felt Venom coming out. He knew that his anger was giving him the strength and tried to calm down, but the voices repeating through his head got louder and louder. Peter soon found himself on his knees, hands holding him up as he cried loudly through the alarm and the pain._

_It wasn't Tony's fault. That was the line he tried repeating to himself. But the noise around him didn't make anything easy._

_The agents that arrived before the door made sure to activate the chemical that pushed Venom back before entering. The chemical made Venom stop, but it didn't stop the pain._

_The agents brought in a chair as some of the Avengers made their way to the scene. They tied ropes to Peter's wrists and put him on the chair, making sure he had no chance to escape as he screamed through the pain rushing through his ears and the chemical that stuck to his skin as it pushed Venom back._

_The Avengers watched in agony as Peter's hands were placed behind the chair and his ankles tied to its legs. Natasha, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey were the ones there and their hearts broke once Peter screamed for help:_

_"PLEASE HELP! GET ME OUT! IT HURTS! HELP!"_

_But the agents stood there until Nick brought the syringe that knocked him out in order to calm down. Once he did, Peter's ears rang and his eyes slowly closed. When he was finally out of it, the agents placed him on the bed after untying him. The few Avengers outside watching with grief in their eyes._

_However, even with him knocked out, Peter's anger didn't disappear for good._

It was now day four, Peter laid on his bed, staring at the food beside the door, but he had no appetite to eat it. The one taking the shift announced that it was Clint, but Peter didn't care about who it was and who it will be, all he cared about was that Tony was okay and whatever happened in the cage stayed secret.

But they weren't.

Tony heard the alarms along with Pepper and he knew what they meant. Every time they rang, Tony sat trembling in fear with his arms wrapped around Pepper who had her hands on her ears. They both wanted to head down and comfort Peter, but they knew it wasn't a good idea.

Through both sides, outside the cage and inside, no happiness was shared through.

Peter stayed still on his bed, he didn't dare to move, he didn't want to cause another problem and so he stayed put, unmoving.

He was losing himself and he guessed it wasn't long before he lost himself completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things are about to go down! in the next chapter, so...get ready!


	6. Chapter 5: A Monster Through The Inside Out

Day 5...it's been four nights and five days since he's been here and Peter is losing himself against Venom. During day 4, he spent the whole day in bed, clutching his head on instinct from the pain of Venom fighting against what's holding him back. He managed to fight back against Venom and was able to sleep peacefully, but he didn't put his guard down today.

Peter was eating the food sent yesterday night on his bed in utter silence, munching away on his favorite sandwich, courtesy of Pepper. The one watching over him today was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that he doesn't know. The agent told Peter that the Avengers were all training for the day and would be unavailable until late evening. Peter didn't mind, so as long as things went smoothly.

After eating, the doors suddenly started buzzing, making Peter jump at the sudden sound.

Venom didn't come out, Peter didn't do anything wrong...at least he hoped he hasn't...so why were the agents coming in?

Four agents walked through the now opened doors and Peter started backing himself away (confused on why Venom didn't take the chance to try escaping). Nick came walking from behind the four agents and spoke strictly:

"Stop backing away like a hurt little dog, we come in peace." He said sarcastically: "We're just here to run a test."

"...A test?" Peter repeated.

"If we are gonna try and get that thing inside of you killed, yes we're gonna need to run some tests and find out what it's made out of," Nick explained as if stating the obvious.

"Now..." He continued: "Don't panic, it's only temporary."

"...Wha-" Peter tried asking but was cut off as the four agents began grabbing him by the arms and dragging him to the chair in the middle of the room. Peter began panicking, unaware of what they were trying to do to him as they sat him down and chained his hands behind him. The young boy was looking around him in fear, now noticing the doors of the room closing.

"Keep calm, Mister Parker," Nick started talking to him again: "We just need some of your DNA in order to initiate the test."

"My DNA? How is that going to help you?" Peter asked.

"We need to see how far connected you and that monster are. Whether it's just him on you or within you."

"...What th-EN?!" Peter's voice echoed as one of the agents bent his neck to the right, exposing one side clearly.

"If he is indeed within you –not by blood- then we'll have to find another way to extract him from you."

"Extract?!"

"Yes. Venom is an unknown creature and we need to know the length of risks this could take."

Peter paused at that: "...Risks...What do you mean?"

Nick seemed to be hesitating with his answer which scared Peter more as he heard a finger clink against some glass.

"This...Venom creature is dangerous. And he seems to be too attached to you. We don't know IF we will even be able to separate you two...if we end up being able to know, who knows what could happen in the aftermath...Now sit still." He finished as he nodded at the agent to Peter's left.

Hands were holding his head very still, Peter started panicking as he saw a needle approaching him from the corner of his eye.

"WAIT NO!" He began screaming as he tried moving away. But the needle came closer and closer: "Mister Fury! What's going to happen to me?!"

"As I said before, we need to do some tests, we're gonna need some blood in order to test the connection between you and the monster."

The needle was now touching his neck.

"...Please, I don't want to do this anymore! Just let me try controlling him! I don't want to take the risks!" Peter started screaming.

The needle was slowly digging into his neck as tears made their way from Peter's brown eyes.

"You know we can't do that, Parker! If we don't take the risks and let you out, we'll be putting more risk in that idea itself!"

The agent began extracting blood as Peter kept squirming in his seat before a thought came across his mind:

"Wait! Does dad know about this?!" The word slipped out, but Peter didn't care.

Nick stayed silent this time making Peter's eyes widened in shock at the realization as the needle was finally removed from his neck.

The hands grabbing him finally let him go as his body hung, his eyes staring in disbelief at the ground beneath him as the truth was fully processed at Nick's silence. The agents began moving out as tears of anger ran down Peter's face. The doors were still open and he and Nick were the only ones in the room.

After moments of silence, Nick spoke: "Peter...this monster has caused indescribable damage, if we don't take risks, you'll be stuck down here forever."

"DON'T!" Peter yelled out, looking up at Nick, his face contorted in anger, tears rushing down his red face: "Don't pretend to care! I can't believe you would be so stupid in making a decision like this! Mister Stark would never-"

"Tony doesn't have a say in this!"

"..."

"You saw what happened the day we locked you up...he wouldn't allow us to test in order to get rid of that monster!"

"...No...you just want to use him! To make him a weapon! Just like you did back in 2012!"

Nick stood in shocked silence as Peter glared at the man.

"You won't get away with this Mister Fury! Venom may be a monster but you trying to do tests behind people's backs and trying as many risks as long as it isn't your life on the line is what makes YOU a bigger monster!"

Peter doesn't know where those words came from, he felt Venom within him, he felt his anger being taken advantage of, but right now, he couldn't give less of a damn.

A raging silence fell between the two males until Nick started making his way to the exit of the room, speaking to an earpiece on his left ear: "Mute all cameras in this room."

Peter's eyes widened as he moved his line of sight from the closing doors to the working camera above him. Nick knew he would try to tell the Avengers what happened, but this was one risk Nick wasn't willing to take.

As the doors finally locked and the raging silence grew into hate, Peter let loose.

He was too angry, he couldn't hold Venom back this time and thus, the monster took his chance to speak. An aura of hatred and anger surrounding the young hero as Venom's power was growing stronger and stronger.

Meanwhile, with the Avengers; they were all doing some simple spars. Wanda and Clint were up as the others observed from the sidelines in order to give any feedback for future missions.

However, Tony wasn't paying attention to the spar and was just staring at the training floors deep in thought; he had a bad feeling and was worried when FRIDAY didn't respond for a good ten minutes, he did, of course, get her back into working and everyone tried reassuring him that it was a simple problem, but he couldn't push the bad feeling away.

"Tony?" Natasha tried talking to him after taking a quick glance at the man and seeing him out of trance: "What's on your mind?"

"Hm?" Tony questioned, still not paying attention.

"Anthony Edward Stark?"

"What?!" Tony yelled out, moving his line of sight towards Natasha as he finally snapped out of his trance.

"You're still not paying attention."

"..."

"What's up? The bad feeling still there?"

"You know it is, why are you asking?"

"Just making sure. You know spies can make mistakes too."

"Oh, sorry to doubt you miss perfection."

"I have two very sharp knives in my pockets and a fully loaded pistol."

"...Look, I know that there's something wrong...I just don't know what it is."

Steve, having overheard the conversation, stepped in: "Tony, we talked about this, we even checked your AI, there was nothing wrong."

"That doesn't automatically make it okay, Rogers! FRIDAY wouldn't just glitch out and stop working for ten minutes, that doesn't happen!"

"Tony, if there was something wrong, we would have been alerted. FRIDAY even checked all cameras, there's nothing wrong."

Tony ignored Steve, though. He wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something wrong but no one believed him. He turned his gaze from the soldier and went back into thinking. Steve sighed turning to Natasha who just shrugged her shoulders at the man.

Tony stood in silence, before assuring them both: "Look, you may say there's nothing wrong, but I know there is...there has to be. That doesn't just happen."

Sam, who brought in some more water for everyone heard that one line and joined in: "It could, you know, there's a first time for everything."

"He does have a point there." Natasha agreed.

"Yeah, but that point is invalid in this conversation," Tony answered.

Natasha began studying Tony, his expression, his tone of voice and she spoke to him without any hesitation: "Is this about Peter?"

Tony froze. So did Steve and Sam who stared at her with expressions of slight disbelief at her bluntness.

Tony hesitated, unsure of how to respond: "I...yes...maybe? All I know is that it might have something to do with him..."

** *The Avengers are the original font, Peter is bold* **

_**"Ask the question, Peter. Go on."** _ **Venom smirked inwardly:** _**"Haven't you had enough of what those humans are doing to you?"** _

"Well...Peter isn't exactly accessible, Tony." Sam replied: "Hate to break it to you, but he is locked up, so what trouble could come across him?"

Steve just gave Sam a look of disappointment at the way Sam was speaking, but Tony seemed to be too worried to even think of what happened five days ago.

_**"Ask it, Peter..."** _

"I know! I know he is...But if you don't remember; he has a damn monster within him, Wilson! He isn't a hundred percent safe in there! Anything could happen!"

"I know that...but today is a training day and Peter is surrounded by agents to defend him. There isn't much that could happen." Sam replied.

**"...What the hell are you?" Peter whispered as he began feeling Venom crawling out along with his power that came from all the anger and hatred that burned through him.**

"Guys, please! Calm down!" Steve yelled out: "Sam is right Tony, there isn't much that can hurt Peter with the agents around-"

"You seem to forget how I don't exactly trust S.H.I.E.L.D, Rogers." Tony cut him off.

**Venom crawled out, his monstrous expression staring at Peter as his head was linked to a long trail of black goo coming from Peter's back.**

Natasha came in between all three of them and tried reassuring them all: "Woah, hey! Listen, why don't we just go take a quick look at Peter, we can check up on him for a few minutes through the camera and we will be able to make sure nothing's wrong." She suggested.

_**"I am Venom."** _ **He spoke:** _**"Now you say it."** _

"...Fine." Tony agreed: "But if the agents screw even one thing up, Peter is getting out of there!"

"We'll have to think about that...we'll check on him, Tony, but I am sure he's okay," Steve responded.

**"...I am...Venom," Peter repeated.**

_**"That's it."** _ **Venom's smile grew.**

**"I am Venom," Peter said once again, a small sinister smile beginning to come across his face.**

"Deal then." Tony agreed again before Wanda's scared voice came through to everyone in the training room:

"Guys...something's wrong."

**"I am Venom." Peter kept saying to himself as Venom was crawling out and sending a small part of himself to disable the camera watching.**

Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Sam all were on full alert once Wanda spoke. Tony hoping that 'something's wrong' didn't mean an utter nightmare.

"What is it, Wanda?" Clint asked as he was standing still having stopped the spar once Wanda let out the announcement.

Wanda's magic was glowing as she looked at a distance, trying to process the situation.

**The camera stopped working and the agent watching from behind it grew on full alert as he tried clicking whatever button could turn the camera back on.**

**Venom was now crawling back within Peter, taking full control over the boys' anger.**

**_"Who are we, Peter?"_ **

Wanda's eyes were widening as she looked towards the training rooms exit in fear: "...Venom?" She whispered.

**"We are...." Peter's eyes turned fully white as a sinister smirk came upon his now pale face: "Venom."**

The Avengers all ran out of the room once they heard the alarm sound, heading down to the cage that was trapping Peter.

When they made it there, Tony went pale; the doors were broken down, crushed. The locks were all scattered around as the room that once held a young boy was now completely empty.

No one noticed a now Venom-controlled Peter walking out of the tower, bag at hand, and an evil smirk plastered as he made his way far from the Avengers and into the busy streets of New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I just did that! Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter!
> 
> Imma just tell you this: Things are about to get really intense!
> 
> I SHALL AVENGE AWAY!
> 
> YEET! *Throws self out of window*


	7. Chapter 6: Peter? In School?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for the next 3 chapters!!!
> 
> WARNING! MENTIONS OF BLOOD!

MJ and Ned knew about what happened on the last mission the Avengers had.

They both were one of the first people to know about Venom, they were told about him and they fully supported Peter through the troubles. They were horrified at first when they heard that this weird monster was within their friend, but they weren't scared of Peter and he was thankful.

Three days ago, Tony called them both and told them about what happened to Peter and that he would be locked up in the time being. They both couldn't bring themselves to believe the man, but when they saw Peter absent the next day, they had to face the facts. Flash for the next few days, after Peter had been locked up, was mostly just confused. He even knew that it was weird that Peter disappeared when he cares so much about school. MJ and Ned were surprised when he didn't bully them, but they knew why and it was understandable.

It's been five days and most people in school have noticed the missing teen and only two of those people knew where he was. They just wish that he's doing okay.

Ned was getting his books out of his locker for Physics class, MJ standing beside him telling him the plan for the next Decathlon practice. 

"OH MY GOD! Is...Is that Peter?!" Some girl cried out as she glanced out the window to a familiar face. 

Ned and MJ froze. Peter? Out? Here? There was no way!

They both knew that Peter wasn't meant to be out at all until a cure was found to his mess with Venom. But he was right there...

Peter Parker walked through the school doors and to say he looked different was an understatement; he was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt that, instead of a science pun, contained a quote that said 'I Don't Run From Monsters, They Run From Me.' And over that; a black leather jacket along with some chains attached at the belt of the jeans. His shoes also contained chains, but that wasn't what scared everyone.

What scared everyone, was the red spots on Peter's shoes and t-shirt along with a small scar on his forehead. This wasn't Peter. Peter would be smiling, wearing a science pun t-shirt with a hooded jacket and a worn-out backpack. This Peter, not only was wearing a completely different style and had some unexplainable red, he was walked confidently through the halls with a sinister smile. 

As the new Peter made his way towards Ned and MJ, whispers filled the hall from those who looked at Peter in fear, shock, and confusion:

"Is...Is that really Peter?"

"Why is he dressed like that?"

"Are those chains?! Did he go to jail?!"

"I'm begging someone to pinch me."

"Is that a smoothie spill or did he kill someone?"

"You're in on the jail theory?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Um...he is kinda scaring me right now..."

"I don't think that's Peter..."

"Did he really change or is this some sort of joke?"

Peter stood in front of his friends in silence before greeting them: "Ned...Michelle," He turned to the girl who raised an eyebrow at the sound of her first name: "Long time no see, how you been?"

They didn't answer. They just stared at Peter wondering what the hell was going on.

"You two sure are quiet today, something wrong?"

It was MJ who snapped out of her train of thoughts and answered: "Uh, kind of... aren't you supposed to be locked up or something? Tony told us that there's been another Venom problem." She whispered the last two sentences to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Why are you whispering?" Peter asked, his face just showing amusement.

Ned and MJ gave each other a look before Ned answered: "What do you mean? Venom is a secret... isn't he?"

Peter's sinister smile grew and his eyes squinted knowingly as if realizing something: "Oh, of course, silly me. Must have been the number of days being locked up."

"So...you were locked up but now...?" MJ asked.

"Don't worry yourself, Michelle, everything is under control," Peter answered.

"Okay, cut the crap!" Michelle exclaimed: "What are you doing at school? I know for a fact that there is no way a cure was found. You're meant to be locked up-"

Peter cut her off: "Oh my God, Michelle! Calm down party pooper, there's nothing wrong."

"Party pooper?" Ned whispered to himself, wondering where this new choice of words was coming from.

The bell suddenly rang and Peter looked up at the ceiling, his eyes showing a hint of excitement as he knew that class has started. The whispers didn't stop as everyone tried getting to class whilst glancing at Peter with curiosity. 

Peter turned to his friends: "Shall we head to class?" And then made his way to Physics, leaving his two very confused friends still by Ned's locker.

Before heading to class, MJ and Ned gave each other one last look telling the other to keep an eye on their friend. MJ was headed to English, Ned to Physics with Peter. Both of them hoping that this is some sort of trick.

When Peter entered the Physics classroom, to say the teacher was surprised was an understatement, she stood there for a while before stuttering out: "W-welcome back, Peter..." to which the boy simply smirked and said a small: "Thank you."

During class, Peter kept playing around with his stationary, not paying attention to what the teacher was explaining at all. Ned was giving Peter worried glances every now and then while the rest of the students gave him confused and shocked glances. The teacher, as well, was still having a hard time processing Peter's sudden arrival but kept teaching through her shock.

"-this equation was solved by Albert Einstein...now we all know he lived-"

"What a shame," Peter spoke out loud causing the class to turn towards him. 

"Excuse me, Peter?" The teacher asked.

"I'm just saying...it's a shame that someone so great died...you never know, maybe he would have solved more equations that people these days can't solve." 

"...I'm sorry, Peter but I'm afraid I don't understand what brought this up-"

"Think about it..." Peter smirked: "Einstein was a genius...he died one. Why is it that people die when you need them most?"

"This has nothing to-"

"For example, Martin Luther King...he died and people still can't get it through their thick skulls what equality means...what a crazy world indeed. Humans are just weird creatures who can't function properly."

The class was in shocked silence. 

Ned spoke up to Peter: "Uh...Peter, this isn't History class. Maybe we should just continue the lesson."

"You still don't understand do you, Ned?" Peter asked, turning to his friend. The class was staring at the two in utter shock, especially when Peter spoke like that to his own friend.

"Humans...their just worthless creatures. They believe they can rule the planet and they can rule mother nature but they're the ones destroying it...Humans really are just a waste of space...maybe that's why Einstein died so soon." Peter's sinister smile returned as he got wide-eyed looks and mouths open. He sat back and just smiled.

The class was sitting in eerie silence as the stares continued. The teacher snapped out of it and spoke clearly to Peter: "Well...that's...an interesting idea. However, I don't exactly like interruptions, Peter. So please keep your opinion to yourself during my class." 

"I'm not stating an opinion, it's a fact."

"Since when was that a fact?" Flash spoke up: "You don't even share facts out of the blue during Physics, Parker!" 

"He doesn't?"

"...Who?" Flash questioned.

"Nobody." Peter smiled, turning to the teacher: "I apologize. Please, continue the lesson."

The teacher resumed teaching after a few seconds of silence, trying to get the students to look at the board instead of Peter. 

The class didn't notice Ned's face; pure horror. He put two and two together; this wasn't Peter. This was Venom and he was set out and is in school with them...that was no smoothie on Peter...it's blood.

After Physics, Ned was rushing to find MJ, but before he could make it a few feet away from the class door; 'Peter' placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him:

"Hey, buddy, what's the rush?" He asked.

"Oh uh...I forgot my homework in my locker...you know, you coming back was a big surprise I...forgot it in my locker...still."

"Oops, sorry for making your forget." Peter gave a smile that made Ned wonder why he was so glad.

"I'll see you in class then, Ned. Don't forget what you were getting from your locker on the way." Peter reminded him, walking away to his next class which was Spanish.

Ned immediately knew that that was Venom, a hundred percent.

Peter would never go to class without Ned, he would help him get his homework or his books from the locker even if it meant he would be late to class himself.

Venom was walking through Midtown's halls and Ned was praying that he could find MJ quick enough. Fortunately, he found her easily. She was walking, probably to her own next class, nose stuck in a book as usual. 

"MJ!" Ned called out. The girl looked up seeing loser number two, headed her way.

"Ned. What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, well I saw worse."

"...What?"

"It's Peter." 

MJ's attention was all on Ned now.

"What happened?"

"That's not Peter-"

"No shit! What happened?"

"Venom! He's controlling Peter! This whole time, it was Venom! Peter is meant to be locked up, but Venom got out."

MJ's eyes widened: "B-but that's impossible! The gates were meant to keep him locked up!"

"I know!"

"W-what did he do? How did you know?"

"He said some weird stuff about how humans are worthless creatures and he kept acting scary and weird. He even called Peter a 'he' instead of saying 'I'! I had to make an excuse that I forgot my homework and 'Peter' just walked away gladly! And you know that he would come along with me!"

MJ's gaze was on the floor, her mind trying to process everything that Ned just spilled out.

"That so-called 'smoothie' spilled on him?" Ned continued: "That was blood! Venom killed someone before getting here!"

"...Oh my God...w-we need to call Tony." MJ suggested, still in shock.

"How?!"

"What do you think, genius?! We have to call him!"

"Oh right, right! Sorry!" Ned started reaching into his pocket but a voice called out to him and MJ.

"Hey! Ned, Michelle!" 

Looking up, both of them saw Peter heading towards them.

"Oh hey..." Ned greeted, praying that Peter didn't hear their conversation.

"What are you guys doing? Class started. The teacher told me to get you for Spanish Ned."

"Um..." Ned trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse. Luckily, MJ came to the rescue.

"I was looking for Ned to tell him to spread to the Decathlon students that practice will start twenty minutes early. I asked for permission and it's okay."

"Oh, cool." Peter replied: "But why twenty minutes early?"

"...I-I have somewhere to be. My mom needs me home early, she said it was for an appointment or something."

"Alright." Peter said, seeming to buy the excuse: "Well, you better get to class, the teacher would probably get us in trouble if we don't hurry."

"Right." Ned agreed before turning to MJ: "See you."

"See you, losers," MJ responded before heading to her own class.

Losers number one and two made their way to Spanish class in silence; Ned nervous and in fear and Peter calm and amused.

What made Ned go pale, however, was the fact that Peter never did get any instructions to get him for Spanish class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah, I'm doing this, don't know how.  
> Told ya it was going to be insane! Hehehe!
> 
> Also, guys if you can write any comments on what your thoughts on this story are or any kind feedback you wish to give, please do.


	8. Chapter 7: Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This one is probably the most intense out of all the other chapters you've read so far...
> 
> WARNING! VERY IMPORTANT WARNING!!!  
> BLOOD! MENTIONS OF CANABALISM!  
> But this chapter is really important, so you can skip past the blood mentioned if you can, but remember that tags are there for a reason.

When class was over and it was time for lunch, Peter didn't follow MJ and Ned to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to head out to get my own lunch today, you go on without me."

Obviously, knowing that that wasn't Peter and it was Venom talking, MJ and Ned didn't trust that statement, but they didn't want to reveal the fact they knew it was Venom in case chaos comes along and the whole school is left in fear. So, Peter headed out and MJ went to the cafeteria with Ned. 

They both got a few glances and stares from the students there who, from what the two could guess, were probably wondering if they knew anything about Peter's sudden appearance. MJ and Ned get their lunch, ignoring the stares. They didn't talk through the whole walk to and through the cafeteria. They head to an empty bench, where no one can disturb them, after getting some food.

MJ makes quick calculations; her eyes glanced very quickly at everyone around their table, making sure no one is approaching them, she looks at the clock and realizes that Peter has been gone for ten minutes now, and she makes sure to talk quietly to Ned in order for no one to hear their conversation. 

"Ned? Phone?"

"Still have it." He replies.

"Good, I want you to send a text to Tony, now."

"A text? I thought we were calling him."

"If that is Venom, he wouldn't take so long in getting... 'lunch'. A text would seem better. If he walks through those doors and hears you talking on the phone with Peter's enhanced hearing, it would blow our cover."

"Ah, okay. What should I tell him though? I can't just say: 'Hey Mister Stark, Venom is in our school but controlling Peter through his body.'" 

"Just tell him that there's a Code V, in school. No one is hurt, but he needs to get here before someone does."

"Not much of a difference, but okay." Ned agrees to the plan. He takes his phone from his bag and starts to send a message to Tony.

'Hey, Mister Stark, there's a Code V in school. No one got hurt, but please-'

The doors of the cafeteria open and many heads turn to see Peter. The boy was now walking with a plastic cup that came with a straw, once he takes a sip, they could see dark red liquid passing through the straw. Everyone begins to whisper to each other wondering what was going on as Peter drank the strange...smoothie with a pleasing smile.

His eyes meet MJ and he makes his way to her and Ned, smirking. Ned quickly looks down on his phone again and continues the rest of the text.

'-hurry before someone does get hurt or something happens to Peter.'

"Aye, Ned. What are you doing?"

Ned started stuttering before giving an answer: "Oh, uh, I- I was just texting m-my mother."

Peter (or Venom) gave Ned a quizzical look: "Why do you sound so worried?"

MJ quickly but in: "His mother texted him saying that his father got sick and was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh, that must hurt. Sorry, Ned." Peter replied, taking a seat beside Ned.

Ned, feeling confused about the slightly kinder tone, replied: "Yeah, uh...it's okay. It's not that big of a deal, but they went to the hospital to make sure nothing really bad happens to him."

"Mm, well don't dwell on it. He'll be fine." Peter said, sipping his weird smoothie again.

A moment of silence fell between the three friends, others from around the cafeteria kept glancing at Peter and whispering. Peter didn't pay them any attention though and just kept sipping his weird smoothie with a satisfied smile. Ned, out of curiosity, breaks the silence and asks:

"I thought you were going to get lunch..." 

Peter smiles: "Oh, I did!"

"...A smoothie?" 

"Yeah! Felt up for one!"

Ned just nods and the silence continues. He and MJ give each other worried glances and pray that Tony makes it here on time. The silence is once again cut off when the whispers start to quiet down and Ned spots Flash making his way to their table. MJ notices Ned's worried expression and turns around to see the cause. Both of them panic as Peter looks up and gives a smirk towards Flash who stops in front of their table.

Peter stops taking sips from his smoothie and greets the bully: "Hey Eugene, something wrong?"

Whispers immediately follow. Flash looks utterly confused and he stands in silence, just staring at Peter, eyebrows furrowed. MJ and Ned try to give Flash a warning through their expressions, but he doesn't catch them. Peter speaks again:

"Oh, come on Eugene! I doubt you went deaf in those last few weeks, what's the matter?"

"Where have you been, Parker?" Flash blurts out. The whole cafeteria falls into silence and all watch the scene unfold.

Peter just smiled, staring up at Flash: "Yeah?"

"You just come back from who knows where! You start acting freaky and...just...who even are you anymore?!"

Peter leans towards Flash a bit, his sinister smile growing: "I never knew you'd be so worried about me."

Flash doesn't answer until he finally blurts out: "Look! I may bully you! But even I know that...whatever THIS!" He gestures to the whole of Peter: "Is not you! So fess up! Everyone can tell that the guy who walked through the school doors today wasn't Peter Parker and was some insane freak!"

Even though MJ and Ned were panicking, they couldn't help but agree whilst knowing the reason why Peter is the way he is now. Peter, however, isn't fazed, but his smile grows and he stands up, smoothie still in hand.

"Peter Parker? You call me that now?"

Flash doesn't respond.

"It's funny, the second I don't be the one you bullied, you are nice."

"I'm not being 'nice', you're the one being suspicious and everyone is just confused!"

"Hm..." Peter hums in amusement, not responding.

Everyone stays silent and on guard, growing scared of Peter with each passing second. Peter, again, isn't fazed, he just lifts the cup to his lips and takes another sip from the straw. Everyone looked as the dark red liquid makes its way up to his mouth. Peter removes the straw and licks his lips, still looking at Flash.

"...Wh-what is that?" A student speaks from behind Flash at a nearby table. Peter moves his gaze towards the student and sees a frightened Betty, walks towards her slowly. Everyone's gaze follows Peter as his smile grows and he takes another sip. When he's in the middle of the cafeteria, he lifts as for her to take it. 

"If you want to know so badly; why don't you try a sip?" He asks Betty, who cowers when he comes close.

MJ immediately stands after theorizing what the drink could be and makes her way to Peter, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to look at her. Peter turns, his smirk doesn't fall. Ned stands up and slowly walks towards them Peter as well, standing in front of Flash in case anything happened.

"Peter don't," MJ warns in a whisper.

"Why not?" He wonders: "She asked, isn't it rude to not give an answer?"

"I don't understand..." Betty speaks up, everyone looks at her: "What is it? Why is MJ worried?"

Peter's sinister smirk grows once more and he looks at MJ whilst answering Betty: "I don't know. Would you care to find out, Betty?" He turns to the blonde girl once more and lifts the cup. MJ speaks up once again, trying to get Betty away from having to drink what she believes the drink is:

"NO!" Everyone jumps. MJ faces Peter again and glares at him: "I know who you are." She speaks to Venom, not caring if anyone hears, because either way, chaos would reveal itself: "I'm not letting you give that drink to anyone." 

Ned's eyes widen as he stares at his two friends, praying to whatever God existed that Tony would hurry. Peter looks surprised as his mouth-open smile grows in amusement and he grins at MJ. He takes a few steps back, away from her, and says darkly:

"If you knew who I was...why didn't you say anything, Jones?"

Everyone looks confused and MJ's glare just hardens: "Because you're not public." Was the best way she could put it. 

Peter chuckles and turns to Betty, slamming the drink on the table in front of her, she jumps, and her friend from beside her screams at the sudden slam. 

"Drink it." Peter tells her: "You want to know what it is, don't you?"

"No! Betty, don't!" MJ warns.

"Hey, Michelle," Peter turns his head towards MJ: "Try shutting up." He glares at her, smile falling. 

Everyone stares, wide eyes and mouths open agape, some gasps come from others. Peter? Telling his friend to shut up? Everyone was utterly confused now. 

A student stood up and tried heading to the door, but freezes when Peter's gaze whips to them and screams: 

"DON'T!" People jump and a girl starts to silently cry: "You're staying right here!"

Ned steps forward: "Enough! Peter that's enough, just stop! Don't do this."

Peter ignores him and slams his fist down on the table, a creepy smile coming across his face as Betty jumps, tears filling her eyes: "Drink it, Betty! Go on..."

Betty doesn't pick it up for a few seconds before slowly taking it from the table surface. MJ couldn't do anything, Venom knows she knows and would easily attack her. Ned couldn't help but stand there as well, knowing that there was no point stopping Venom now.

Tony was too late, someone was getting hurt.

Betty put the straw in between her lips and takes a quick sip. Everyone stares in utter fear. Peter just crosses his arms, watching her in anticipation.

This wasn't Peter. Peter wouldn't be so cruel. It was an imposter. No one paid attention to another student lifting their phone and making a call. All eyes were on Betty as the red liquid made its way up the straw.

When the liquid reaches her, her eyes widen, she throws the cup at Peter, screaming in horror, spitting any trace of it from her mouth. The cup opens and the red liquid splashes all over Peter and the floor, some of it reaching MJ's shoes. Betty's screaming mixes in with her crying as Peter starts laughing. He laughs and laughs out loud like a mad man. 

Everyone backs away, staring at the red liquid with eyes as wide as saucers as Peter's laugh echoes through the whole cafeteria. It creates a puddle on the ground and Peter's white shirt is drenched, his jeans as well. The liquid on his chin and fingers.

"IS THAT BLOOD?!" Betty's friend screams as their whole table stands up and backs away as quickly as possible from Peter. The whole cafeteria screams as they realize; Peter has been drinking blood. 

The metallic smell grew strong and Peter's laughing didn't stop. Everyone backed away in a big circle as did Flash. Ned and MJ stood their ground, Ned letting a tear fall knowing that his friend will never be able to back away from this one. 

"WHAT THE HELL, PARKER?!" Flash yells out as teachers barge in from the cafeteria doors. They freeze when the scene is visible. Peter Parker was laughing like a maniac in a puddle of blood with screaming and crying students far around him, his two best friends watching with despair. 

"Peter! What is the meaning of all this?!" Mister Harrington yells out.

Peter's laughing falters and he slowly turns to face the teachers, everyone watching him in fear waiting for something to happen. Peter lifts up his hand and licks the blood from his wrist. Everyone grows shocked and disgusted expressions take place with their fear. Peter, once again, isn't fazed and just grins at everyone before slowly turning towards his friend's looks of despair.

"Did you really think you could stop this?" Peter asks.

Ned and MJ don't reply, they don't know how to.

"No wonder why you were acting so strange. You knew I wasn't Peter."

Whispers filled the cafeteria. Wasn't Peter? 

"I gotta ask though," Peter continues: "Do you know why I'm out here?"

"Because you broke out," MJ replies, surely. 

"I did." Peter agrees: "But how?"

MJ and Ned don't answer.

"I'll have you two know; Peter is here now because of the Avengers."

The whispers got louder, all so confused, surprised, and shocked.

"...What do you mean?" Ned asks.

"Glad you asked." Peter smiles: "Nick Fury..." Peter starts to explain as he slowly walks around his two friends: "He came in, tricked Peter...he hid secrets from the Avengers. He walked into the cage...and he took some blood from your friend..." Ned and MJ look up at him: "He said he wanted to know what I was and how attached I am with Peter...but you wanna know the real reason I broke free?"

They didn't say anything, MJ and Ned just stare at 'Peter'.

"Peter's anger got too strong, he let me out."

Their eyes widen. Ned jumps in and says: "But that's impossible! Peter would never-!"

"But he did!" Peter cuts him off, some people jump at the sudden answer: "The anger and hatred were too strong and so I came out and escaped. Why you may ask? Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D...was going to take any risk of getting me extracted from Peter and used as a weapon. Even if it meant...risking Peter's life."

Ned and MJ freeze, their eyes widen and their mouths hanging open. Peter was going to be sacrificed as a weapon because of Venom and Nick didn't care. Tony didn't even know that this happened and the whole school now does.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Flash speaks up: "Who are you and what have you done to Parker?!"

Peter turns to face Flash and his smile falls doing so. The students were all scared of him, scared of Peter, they were crying, whispering, and staring at him with horror. Venom didn't want it to get this far, but Nick freaking Fury was such a genius. 

Venom glared at everyone and his eyes fell upon all their fearful faces, the teachers were standing in front of big groups of students and Mister Harrington stood in front of the decathlon team just by the windows. Flash was out of the group, still staring at Peter with a confused expression demanding answers. MJ and Ned were frozen in the unknown, they didn't know how to respond, and they didn't know what to do. There was no stopping what would happen next. 

Peter's gaze goes to his two friends, a pained expression now on his face, confusing the two. 

"...Why do you think I'm here?" Peter asks.

MJ hesitates before saying: "...Other than making Peter's life miserable...nothing."

"I ran away once." Peter answers: "I ran and didn't want to be used again. Until I landed with Parker and the Avengers came and caged me. I caused chaos...but only because-"

Peter stopped talking, he stood his ground and went silent. His hears pick up a familiar sound; the sound of Police sirens. His head whips to the student-covered window as he spots Police red and blue lights from afar, the siren noises getting closer. Venom was now stuck. 

"...Which one of you called the Police?" He spat at Ned and MJ, whose eyes look at the window in fear as they take unconscious steps towards Peter. A student from the corner yells at Peter, answering his question: 

"I DID! WHAT THE HELL, PARKER?! YOU KILLED SOMEBODY! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Peter's head whips to the student and he glares at him, he steps forward, ready to attack. His anger growing every passing second. Ned hurries in front of Peter and tries to stop him: 

"Hey! NO! No, no. Venom stop!"

...

"Venom?"

"Who's Venom?"

"What is happening?"

"Is Peter an alien or something?!"

"Isn't Venom a rumor made by the news?"

"Wait, Venom is real?"

Peter looks at Ned and his glare weakens a bit, his face contorted in anger and his shoulders shaking. The fearful aura was choking him, he wants to escape, and he wants an out. But school loved to follow the caging rule since day one. He was trapped, the police were outside, the windows and doors blocked by students and teachers, blood covered his clothes, and now Peter would pay the consequences of it all.

"Parker?" Flash calls out.

Peter doesn't stare at him, but he's listening.

"Just tell us what's going on..."

Venom cracks, he backs away from Ned and stands in the very middle of the cafeteria, looking at every student and teacher with a warning stare.

"Midtown High!" He begins: "Thanks to your S.H.I.E.L.D agents' hard work! Queens could fall!" Faces of shock appear: "Thank them because your little friend, Spider-man is no longer a hero!"

"What?"

"That's impossible!"

"Was the last mission really that bad?"

"What happened to him?"

MJ steps forward, fearful at the scene unfolding: "Venom..." He turns to face her: "Please don't do this...Don't let Peter have to face this...please..."

"The agents and Avengers should have thought of that before locking him up," Peter replies.

"Locking him-what?!"

"Peter really knows the Avengers?"

"Peter was in jail?!"

"Is he a murder?"

"I want to get out of here."

Peter once again turns to the school: "I. Am. Venom..."

Gasps echoed, the rumors were true! Venom exists...with Peter?!

"But...you're in...Peter's body?!" Flash questions, backing away.

"What does the disappearance of Spider-man and the rumors of Venom have to do with Peter? Who are you?!" Abe asks from the group behind Mister Harrington.

Silence follows the question lingering in everyone's thoughts before faces of utter disbelief slowly came upon every student and teacher.

"That's right...Peter, is Spider-man." Venom reveals, turning Peter's eyes completely white. Screams were heard as the scary blank eyes stare at everyone. 

"OH MY GOD!"

"Oh Jesus! Peter?!"

"Venom is inside Peter?!"

"Spider-man...is PARKER?!"

"Is that why neither Spider-man nor Peter was seen since last week?!"

"Parker..."

"That's enough!" MJ screams: "Enough Venom! Peter wouldn't want this!"

Venom turns to her once again and sees Ned standing beside her, he smirks: "You want to see Peter so bad? Have him."

Peter's eyes snap shut as his figure goes limp and he falls on the floor tiles: "Agh!" 

He uses his hands to block his fall and gets on his knees, his eyes shut tight as he shakes his head and twitches, Venom making his way back in. MJ and Ned stare in hopes as Peter's body heaves and he starts to breathe heavily, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light. 

The first thing Peter feels is exhaustion and anger. He can hear whispers and crying, he feels the cold tiles meeting his hands, he sees bright lights and colors, he tastes and smells blood, his stomach feels as if he swallowed rocks and his head is spinning in circles. Venom...the cage...why was it so bright? Why was there the smell of blood? Where was Fury? Where was he?!

"Peter..." Ned spoke to him.

...

Wait...NED?!

Peter's eyes suddenly open as he looks up immediately at hearing his friend's voice. Ned was right there, standing few feet back...and MJ was here too? Peter's eyes showed fear and confusion. Why were his friends in the cage?

Peter froze and he began to shake as his sense became clear; this wasn't the cage. 

The colors formed a flock of students and teachers all huddled up by the walls in fear, far from him, the bright lights were from the cafeteria roof, and the blood...his gaze goes back down and land on his hands, shaking and slightly slipping from the red liquid he was drenched in. He leaned back, sitting on his knees as he lifts his hands to inspect; covered in blood, matching the blood-covered jeans he was wearing and the now slightly pink shirt he had on him, the smell was so strong. He wasn't in the cage, he was in school.

He looks at everyone; all had scared faces, crying faces, all were far from his reach. They were all scared of him...He looks back down at his hands, muttering: "What did you do?" Venom who was now back to bothering him through his mind, answers him with one line that sent all types of alarms to go off. 

_"It's time to run away, Parker. Start running."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry :)
> 
> So? Kill me? Won't kill me? I have no idea how this happened. I was planning one thing and somehow I ended up with something completely different...sooo, oopsies :)
> 
> If you have any feedback or what your thoughts are on the events that have just taken place, please do leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 8: Chased Down

Peter, on his heels, suddenly finds himself breathing heavily, unable to catch his breath. Ned, MJ, and the whole school, they're here and from their faces of fear, Peter could understand that they know. They know and now are scared of him.

"Peter?" Ned slowly calls out. Peter looks at his friend, still breathing heavily, tears burning his eyes. He's shaking as he stands up, struggling to stand still. Ned, with no fear, comes towards his friend, grabbing his arm. Peter flinches and jerks his arm away from Ned.

"NO! Don't touch me!" He yells, scared to hurt his friend.

"Peter, it's okay. It's just me." Ned speaks.

Peter, tears now streaming down his face, stares at his friend, his lips pressed against each other tightly, trying to grasp on the peaceful aura Ned gives. Ned gives Peter a reassuring smile, his hands up going to grab Peter's arm again. MJ steps closer to make sure nothing goes out of control. The school around them watches, now knowing that Peter was back to his own self and that Venom was gone, temporarily.

Ned grasps Peter's left arm, the boy flinches slightly but doesn't yell out or run. Ned keeps smiling, trying to reassure Peter from one friend to another. Peter looks at Ned and tries to say something.

"I...I-I didn't mean it..." Peter's voice shakes, his voice a whisper.

Ned smiles: "I know... it's okay."

Tears keep streaming down his face as Peter shakes his head in denial: "No...no, it's not! I hurt someone, didn't I? Everyone is scared of me- I didn't-I didn't mean it...I didn't want this...I'm sorry-"

"Peter!" MJ cuts him off, stepping closer and grasping his other arm: "It's not your fault, you couldn't control him."

"But-I-I could have!"

"No, you couldn't." She says: "He was too strong...Besides, we don't blame you. If that Nicholas Fury just minded his own damn business-!"

"What?" Peter's voice lowers into a whisper.

MJ and Ned hesitate to answer, glancing at each other before turning to face Peter's terrified face again. MJ's lip shakes in fear of his reaction as she spills out:

"They know...About Venom and Nick Fury taking risks on your own life..."

Peter's eyes widen and he stares in shock at his friends.

"And..." MJ continues: "They know...about Spider-man..."

His ears started buzzing, his breath came to a harsh halt before his chest heaves quickly, in and out. His eyes go unfocused and he feels his friends grasping his arms tightly to keep him from falling to his knees. He feels the tightness in his chest, the heat on his cheeks from the tears falling, his body feeling cold, the blood still surrounding him with its metallic scent, and he can feel all the concerned and scared looks from the other students and teachers.

"No...no...no..." He begins to mutter, trying to grasp out of what he believes to be an illusion and to wake up back in the cage whether he likes it or not: "No, this can't...this can't, no-no. This can't be happening- I don't- I-... I need, I can't..."

"Peter, breathe. You're okay, I promise."

The distant sound of a car door slamming and some loud sirens ring in Peter's ears after they caught Ned's worried voice. Peter begins to panic even more as he tries to get out of his friend's arms holding him in a hug when they saw his gaze move to the windows.

"No...No! NO!" Peter screams, tears non-stopping. His friends look ready to burst into tears themselves as they heard Peter scream out in pain: "NO! Please, I didn't mean it! PLEASE NO!" His whole body is shaking, he feels uncomfortable heat of anger and fear twist in his stomach but his body feels cold on the outside.

"No..." Peter's sobs grow harsh as he clings to his friends as if his life depends on it, which it does. The police were closing in on the school entrance, he was surrounded by the school population that now know everything and he's covered in blood on the verge of just releasing Venom again so he wouldn't deal with this.

"Peter listen to me." MJ speaks up: "We need to get you out of here, we need to get back to Tony, okay? You'll be okay, but you have to stay with us a little longer."

Peter's focus comes back to him when he hears Tony's name. The name of someone who could help him, get him away from the police, the school, Nick, and from all this mess. His sobs quiet down as he starts to tell himself it will be okay, that all he needs to do is calm down, think logically, and get out of here before anyone else gets hurt. The school knew about his identity, he couldn't risk more people to know.

Peter sniffles and nods his head, his friends break the hug and look at his pale face and red eyes. Ned places a hand on Peter's shoulder: "You okay?"

Peter shakes his head: "Not here...I need to get out before they find me. I need to get back to Mr. Stark."

"Okay," MJ agrees: "We'll do that, just try your best to stay calm, I'm not in the mood to see Venom again."

Peter nods: "Okay, I'll try."

The three friends glance back at the cafeteria door, Peter still shaking, still trying to convince himself that this will be over soon. But he panics when he hears the police getting closer and the cafeteria door is the only place no student or teacher is guarding.

"But-how- what do we do?! There's no way out! Police are around the whole school and they'll be here any second!" Peter says, looking at his friends, his eyes calling out for help as his body continues to shake. For some reason, his eyes seem to get in and out of focus as if this is all a dream, but at the same time, it isn't. Fear surrounds him and he can hear Venom, but the symbiote doesn't say anything and he doesn't even laugh at Peter's misery.

Rushing footsteps were now heard by all students and teachers. Peter's panic rises as he faces the cafeteria door, the police were going to turn and see him through the windowed-door covered in blood and everyone backed away from him-

"COVER THE DOOR! BLOCK IT!" Flash suddenly yells out.

All at once, the entire Decathlon team along with other students and teachers rush to the door, blocking the windows and stopping the door from opening. Peter stares show nothing but confusion and shock, MJ and Ned were no exception. The students cover the inside of the room's windows with tables and they push with their bodies on the door as policemen come into view, but it was fortunately too late, for the doors windows were covered, so not one police officer saw Peter.

Flash came up to the three friends and looked directly at Peter who just stares back, still confused.

"...Why are you doing this...?" Peter asks.

"...Well..." Flash starts: "As a Spider-man fan, someone great once taught me to help others in need. I have been a bully so I don't think I showed that well. But, I'm admitting that I've been an asshole. We'll do apologies later, but right now; we need to get you out of here before the police find a way in."

"But...why? I'm-" Peter got cut off by Flash.

"You're not a monster no matter what that black goo looking monster says. You're Parker, the Nerd, the Star Wars fanboy, and probably the kindest person to walk the school. So either you get yourself caught by self-doubt or you let the team help you out of this mess." Flash smiles.

Peter slowly smiles: "Thanks Flash..."

"No problem. Now, you said you need to get to...Tony Stark?" Flash turns serious and starts a plan.

"Yes," Peter replies. For some reason, seeing the support from the school eased his worries. He never knew the extent of his hero work and how much it touched people's hearts. He was just doing what's right after all, but apparently, he's done more than just that. If he ever made it out of this mess, he'll remind himself to thank the whole school.

"Okay...How do we do that? You know an easy way?" Flash asks.

Ned steps in: "He's in The Avengers tower, but I sent a text to him a while ago when Peter...I mean Venom, came in. He should be on his way if he saw the text..."

Flash brightens up: "So that means if we get you out, we can meet him half-way!"

"Yes, but how?" MJ asks: "The door is blocked by policemen! And they are surrounding the front of the school!"

At that, the students let out a scream when a bang was heard. Policemen were pushing on the door and screaming at the kids to make a path for them to enter. Abe quickly found the lock of the cafeteria door and locked it.

Peter immediately got an idea after processing what MJ said: "Wait! What if I get out from the back?!"

"...That could work, but how do we get to the back?!" Ned asks.

At that, Peter's hope fell. How would he get there, the only exit he has is the cafeteria door.  
Mister Harington finally came up to them, speaking brightly: "We can push them!"

"...What?" MJ questions.

"We can get all the students and teachers to run out the cafeteria all at once, Peter could hide in between us and we could distract them long enough to make sure Peter gets to the back unseen!"

"That could work!" A student yelled.

"Yes! Let's do that!"

"Yeah! Everybody, to the door!"

"I beg everyone now not to trip."

"Ready when you are!"

Peter felt overwhelmed. All this support just to get him out of this mess, he felt tears burning his eyes as a thankful smile came to his face.

"Alright!" Mister Harrington spoke: "Come on, Peter! Let's get you in the middle!"

Peter walked forward, feeling students and teachers surrounding him, blocking him from view as everyone got ready at the door.

"Wait! Peter!" Ned calls out to his friend: "Here!" Peter turns to see his school bag in his friend's hands, it wasn't heavy but he took it nonetheless. He took a deep breath, everyone waiting patiently for his signal. Peter exhaled and nodded slightly to encourage himself.

"...Okay. I'm ready." He finally says.

Everyone braces themselves as Abe, who was the first student by the door, started counting:

"1."

Everyone grew quiet, all that could be heard was the sound of the policemen outside.

"2."

 _'Please let him be near...'_ Peter hopes, thinking about Ned saying that Tony should be half-way near.

"3!"

Those by the door turn and open the doors, students began screaming and running out, Peter follows suit and tries to stay hidden and tries to follow without suddenly turning clumsy. The students managed to push the policemen to the side and run past them all. Peter could hear his heartbeat, he breathes in and out deeply. Mister Harington, Ned, MJ, and Flash make sure to keep glancing at him so they know they haven't lost him.

When the entrance to the front of the school came to view, Peter couldn't help but panic and keep running forward as all students began running to the right, the back entrance is close, but he would have to be fast enough to run out completely without being seen. Everyone shot Peter worried looks as he came out of the group and began running to the back entrance.

To his surprise, Peter found himself still in between Mister Harrington, Flash, MJ, Ned, and even Abe! But that soon turned to fear. Why were they following him, they could be seen with him and easily get mistaken as partners to the killer!

When they turned the corner and saw policemen only follow the now gone students, Peter turns to them looking utterly worried: "What are you doing?!" He whisper-yells: "If the police see me with you, they'll think you're helping a killer!"

"Did you really think we'll leave you swinging back to the tower, loser?" MJ spoke.

"You'll need a ride." Mister Harington says as he holds up keys. Keys that belong to one of the school busses, Peter realizes: "The principal gave them to me as we were running, it's the best option we have. Come on!"

"But you guys could get hurt! I can't let that happen!"

"Parker, that's the last of our worries. If we don't get you out, Spider-man, as well as Peter Parker, will become part of our history books." Flash says.

"Yeah, man!" Abe agrees: "We're you're friends! I even have Betty on text in case anything happens, you'll need a set of eyes back at school."

"As the guy in the chair, you have my respect, Abe."

Ned grabs Peter's arms and they start running again to the bus parking lot. Peter couldn't believe what was happening. He was grateful but everything was happening so fast! He could barely process it all. For now, he's just glad that people are helping him rather than hand him in, he didn't want to know what would happen if that was the case.

When they made it to the bus area, Mister Harrington tries to find which bus the key can open the door of. The keys work on any engine but a certain button opens the doors.

"Okay...uh... Which bus is it?"

With his hearing, Peter could pick up police steps inside the school. They were probably searching for the killer. There was no time for lost and found.

Peter goes to the nearest bus and forces the door open, not to the point it would break, and turning to the others: "As much as I hate this idea, if you guys want to come along, hurry!"

The four students quickly get in the bus as Mister Harington gets out of his shock and heads to the driver's seat from the inside: "A-alright...uh, let's start this up and get out of here."

"Quickly! I can hear policemen getting closer to checking the busses parking lot." Peter says.  
The busses engine starts and Mister Harington quickly steps on the gas pedal. The bus zooms out of the parking lot and to the back street leading to the city. The policemen, however, barge out and see the bus heading away. One of them talks through his coms with no other police officer hearing him:

"We lost him, Fury. He's headed to the city."

  
In this bus, MJ places her phone in the cup holder for Mister Harington to follow the GPS to Avengers tower. Peter was sitting next to Ned who was rubbing his shoulder to calm him down, the Spider-ling was breathing in and out, trying to calm himself from everything that had happened.

They enter the city as Flash asks Peter worriedly: "You alright, Parker?"

Peter takes a few seconds to answer: "...I-I don't know..."

MJ speaks up, turning to the boys: "Don't worry, Pete. We're getting close. This will all be over soon, hopefully."

Peter nods and his breathing slows down: "I'm so sorry..." Everyone turns to him (except Mister Harington who just glances at the rear-view-mirror) "I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I should've controlled him when I had the chance..."

"Control him when you had the chance?" Ned repeats: "Peter you tried ever since you knew about him, you tried controlling him all the time, but he's just too strong. We don't blame you for what happened."

"He's right." MJ agrees: "It's Venom's fault, all of it. I don't know whether he's coming out soon or not, but if he's listening, he should know from me that he's an asshole!"

Peter chuckles slightly: "Yeah, well he heard you and is now throwing a noisy tantrum."

"You mean to tell me that creature is a cry baby now?" Flash asks jokingly.

That gets small laughs from everyone on the bus. Peter likes this, it's normal. He's calm, laughing, with friends, and even if it doesn't last long, it's nice to take a breather and get his thoughts sorted out.

Speaking of, what was in his bag?

Peter reaches for his bag that he put by his feet and unzips it, taking a peek inside hesitantly in case it was an arm or leg. Who knows what Venom did while out and about? Everyone watches, a little scared. Peter's eyes widen when he sees what was in his bag.

It was his suit.

Peter's brows furrow and he grabs the suit, pulling it out. Flash and Abe's eyes widen as Ned and MJ turn confused.

Peter studies the suit for a minute until finally asking: "Why would Venom bring my suit...?"

"...Maybe he's not as heartless...?" Ned guesses.

"...Wait, where's the mask?" MJ asks.

Peter pulls the suit out quickly and looks around the rest of the bag, only coming out with his wallet. He grows angry as he flings the bag away from him, letting it land on the seat in front of him.

"Of course! It's just the suit, no mask! He's playing a dirty trick of exposing my identity to everyone!"

"...But how?" Flash asks: "You would be smart enough not to go in the middle of the city with just a suit on."

That's what the pain hits. Peter screams as his ears ring loudly, Venom's voice muffled, but it was enough to know: Venom was coming out soon, he wasn't done.

"PETER?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"PETE! YOU STILL WITH US?!"

The pain stops, but it's still there as a warning, Peter stops screaming as he feels sweat falling from his forehead.

"Peter? You okay?" MJ asks, worriedly.

Peter exhales: "Venom...He's coming out again."

"What?!" Flash exclaims.

"SHIT!"

"ABE!"

"SORRY MISTER HARINGTON BUT I JUST GOT BAD NEWS!"

Peter quickly turns to him and asks: "What is it?!"

"Betty just texted me, she said the police are coming after us and are already in the city. Also, she says that a student heard a police officer enter their car while saying the name 'Fury'."

Peter can feel anger pool within, his eyes go dark and his glare hardens: "FURY?!"

Everyone jumps or flinches at the rage in his voice, Mister Harington almost hits a car. Peter gets to his feet, Ned placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down,  
"HE'S INVOLVED IN THIS?! THAT- THAT BASTARD!"

"Peter! Calm down! Please! Or Venom would come out!" Ned pleads.

Peter begins to breathe heavily and he closes his eyes tightly, he can feel Venom using the anger to his advantage and tries to fight against it all. It's hard, the reminder of Fury and what he did back to him in the cage come back to haunt him and he's trying to shut Venom off completely.  
Goddammit! He can't even be angry in peace!

"Peter, put the suit on?" MJ orders.

"What?!" Peter turns to her that Ned is surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"I know what it's like right now. But if Fury really is heading here and Venom is coming out soon, I doubt it'll be a peaceful little tea party. The suit could be the only thing that could help you. Please use it!" She looks close to tears, begging her friend to put on the suit made for his safety.

"...MJ-"

"No! I won't take any answers against that! You have policemen and Fury after you, a monster trying to come back and cause chaos, and the last thing you should be worried about is your identity!"

"...She's right." Abe says, looking at Peter: "There might be a chance you'll have to move on without us, you'll need the suit if it's the only thing that can help."

Peter contemplates; on one hand, he would be safe and will be able to swing away without anyone seeing the blood on his clothes and he would be able to get away from Fury better. On the other hand, his identity is at risk and could be revealed to the world. But with the first option, his friends would be safer...

Peter looks down at the suit in his hands, biting his lip. Venom was close to coming out with all the anger bubbling within him...he has no other choice, he must put the suit on.

"...Okay...okay," Peter replies. He walks to the back of the bus and removes his leather jacket and shoes, leaving the rest of his clothes on. He was not about to strip in a bus with a chance of the suit probably getting damaged. He would need something as a backup, whether it be covered in blood or not.

He slipped the suit on, breathing in and out to keep himself calm. After putting it on, he pressed the little spider on his chest and it stuck to his body perfectly.

"I still can't believe you're actually Spider-man, dude." Abe says: "But that does look good on you."

Peter manages a quick smile: "Thanks."

"Oh no!" Mister Harington yelps.

The students turn to him, questioning looks yet worried.

"The police, they found us!"

Peter looks at the back window of the bus and his chest tightens as his eyes widen in fear; there behind them a couple of cars away, police cars catching up quickly.

"How much longer till the Avengers tower?!" Flash asks.

"Still a while. Ugh! They'll catch us at this pace!"

Peter's worry grows and he can feel Venom clawing at his fear and anger, growing stronger. The pain stabs him around his torso and chokes him, he feels like crying because of the overwhelming stress of the situation, but he can't find the tears to let out and instead just anger growing even more.

"What now?!" Ned says.

"Isn't Tony meant to be near?! I thought you sent him a text!" MJ turns to Ned.

"I did!"

It hits Peter hard, the truth. How could he have not known before?!

"Dang it!"

"What?" Ned asks.

"Fury! He must have made sure Mr. Stark didn't get any messages about me in order not to foil his plans!"

"Oh hell NO! That little-..." MJ refrains herself from letting out a trail of curses.

"I still have my phone! Is there anyone we could text?!" Ned says to Peter who begins to think. Who would Fury not have stopped from getting any messages about him? Who's the last person Peter would turn to?

Obviously not Bruce and not Natasha. Clint is another father in the group, no way would he be able to tell him. Thor and Loki can't even get messages, they don't have phones. Bucky... no even he doesn't have a phone yet, he broke his last one with his metal arms accidentally. Wait...

"Sam! Call Sam!" Peter says to Ned.

"...Do you know his phone number?"

Peter's face falls. He didn't know Sam's number.

"God, I wish I had Karen right now."

"...Who?" Abe asks, looking at Peter as if he was ridiculous.

"Karen. She's and AI Mr. Stark activated into my suit, but I can only talk to her through my mask!"

"...Damn okay," Abe says, impressed.

"Now is not the time, Abe." Says Ned.

"Sorry."

Peter tried to remember Sam's number, grabbing Ned's phone and typing in a bunch of different numbers until he could gather his thoughts together and get the right number.

Gunshots fired, one window broke and Pete yelled duck. The students screamed and ducked, and Abe going under the chair. Mister Harington lost small control of the bus, slowing it down but gaining control once again.

"Come on, come on, what were the last four numbers?" Peter asks himself: "Four, no three...two, no! No! Five...three, five...seven! Seven!" He types in the last four numbers, the police sirens now right next to the back of the bus. Peter places the phone by his ear and hears it ring: "Please, pick up, pick up!"

"Who is this?" Sam's voice comes through and Peter stops himself from jumping up and down from excitement and success.

"SAM!"

The other student's faces brighten up, The Falcon answered!

"...Peter?" Sam mutters: "P-Peter?! Oh my God! It's Peter!"

"Yes! It's me! It's me!"

"Where are you?! We've been looking for you!"

"...Getting chased by the police and Fury's agents in my school bus with; four other students, my teacher, and my suit without its mask."

"...I'm sorry, what?!"

"Long story short; Venom decided to enroll in High School, killed some people that I don't know and now the school knows about him and Spider-man! Now please! Can you and the others help right now?!"

"Where are you?! Tell me!"

"Mister Harington, where are we?!"

"We're near the New York City Bank!"

"New York City bank, we're around there!"

"Alright, I'm calling Tony, keep driving! I've recorded the call, I'm sure we can track it."

"...Sam?"

"What is it?"

"...I-if I don't make it...or I'm unable to get back to you guys...please tell Mr. Stark I'm sorry..."

"...Pete-"

"Please, Sam!"

"...Alright."

Peter hangs up with Sam just as Mister Harington stops driving making all the students stumble and almost fall from their heels.

"What happened? Why did we stop?" MJ asks.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D...They blocked the street..." Mister Harington answers.

"...Oh no..." Peter whispers. He couldn't stop his anger even though it didn't show on his face. Venom was coming out. There was no other choice. If his friends and teacher stay here they'll be blamed for this whole mess as well and get in trouble, Peter can't hold Venom much long and he sure as hell isn't giving himself up to Fury.

He decides as Mister Harington crouches by them to not let the Agents or Police see his face.

"We have you surrounded." Someone starts saying from a megaphone outside: "Come out of the school bus with your hands up. We heard you're carrying hostages, let them go and show yourself."

"Hostages?" Ned whispers.

Abe answers: "I got a text from Betty, she came up with the story for the rest of us not get hurt or blamed. She said Peter would have wanted it that way."

"And she's right," Peter says quietly, his voice sad and everyone caught that tone.

Ned and MJ study their friend, brows furrowed before MJ hesitantly asks: "Peter...whatever you're thinking, don't."

"It's too late." Peter replies bluntly: "Venom is coming out, I can't hold him back much longer, we're surrounded by policemen and agents, and who knows when the Avengers will get here!"

"Okay..." Ned speaks up: "And what's the plan?" He knows Peter, and he obviously wants to say something but is holding back knowing that it most likely isn't going to be a suggestion they'll agree with.

"...Go. Go to them, tell them the person they are after is in the bus, and get to safety."

"No! I'm not leaving you alone here, Peter!" Mister Harington cuts in: "If you think I'm going to leave you, with a monster and a bunch of gun carriers, then you are greatly mistaken."

"There isn't enough time, if you don't leave you'll get hurt. Please..." Peter manages a smile as he gulps down the lump in his throat: "I'll be fine."

"Peter-"

"No, MJ. Go. You guys will be safe. I'll try and get out of this, but knowing Venom, it won't easy." Peter's tone told them he was done talking. After a minute of silence, the same person from before speaks through the megaphone:

"One more chance, release the hostages and show yourself! If you don't, we'll open fire!"

Peter aims at the button that opens the bus door, a web shoots out and the door opens. The people outside were all quiet as if they were scared that a single sound could alert the killer everyone speaks of.

"Go!" Peter orders.

Abe grabs Peter's hand: "Stay safe, buddy. We're here to help whenever you need it." And he proceeds to act out a panic as he scrambles out of the bus, Flash following after telling Peter: "Be careful out there, Parker."

Ned and MJ hesitate and look at Peter with faces pleading him to change his mind. All Peter could do is smile and tell them: "Go. I'll be fine."

"Come on, you two..." Mister Harington says softly.

Ned pats Peter's shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes as he speaks quietly: "No matter what happens, just remember I'll always be your guy in the chair. You're not alone...please be careful."

"I will." Peter smiles sadly.

Knowing that Peter can't promise that, Ned gave him a quick hug and whispers in his ear: "Thank you for being my friend."

Peter hugs back, exhaling. He's tired, he wants this to be over. But he knew deep down he was far from done.

The two friends break the hug and Ned stands up, heading out the door with Mister Harington. They both turn to look at MJ who is still on the bus. She looks close to tears as she stares at Peter.

Before Peter could tell her anything, MJ leans forward, places her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him. Peter kisses back even though he was shocked. He could feel MJ's tears falling as they kissed, he could hear her heartbeat, letting him know she was scared.

When they break the kiss, they exchange no words. MJ silently stands up and heads out with Ned and Mister Harington. Peter starts crying as Ned and MJ leave the bus. Mister Harington stays behind.

The teacher turns to Peter and speaks softly: "You know, I always believed in you, Pete. You're an amazing student, one of the best. I'm still processing all this; you being Spider-man, the Avengers, and Venom...This looks bad. You're in a horrible situation, but if a High School Science Nerd at the age of fifteen manage to make it through all the troubles of this city alone, I believe you can make it through this as well. It will be hard...but you'll have help. We're here if you need us...You're an amazing young man, Peter. No matter what that monster says, don't forget that."

And with those final words, Mister Harington left the bus and began to act panicked as if there was a monster. If they were to act natural and sad, there would be suspicions of them working with the rumored killer, Peter knows that.

Peter sat in silence on the bus. Tears were falling from his eyes, he was feeling anger and fear, feeling Venom crawling out and taking advantage of Peter's weakened state.

"This is your last warning! If you don't surrender yourself to us, we will use the hard way!"  
  
...

That was...

Fury?

"Your time is running out! Don't attack and surrender in peace!"

Nick Fury, he was here. Probably with his agents as well.

Nick Fury, he was here with the damn agents that got Peter into this mess.

Nick Fury...

That asshole was going to see just who he thinks he's controlling.

Peter surrendered, but not to Fury; to Venom. He felt him crawling out, black substance making its way up to his legs and arms, surrounding his torso and his chest, going around his neck and up to his face. Peter smirks evilly, though it isn't Peter. Venom is out.

Now, it's time to play.

"WE WILL ATTACK!" That isn't Fury: "SURRENDER NOW!"

" _So many snacks, so little time._ " Venom says to himself as he grows in size, causing a giant dent at the roof of the bus. The police and agents watch it as it grows into a stop. Silence echoed the streets, some people were backing away or running from the bus that seems about to burst. Police and agents had their weapons ready, Ned and the others were watching from afar and they grew worried.

Suddenly, the roof of the bus bursts open, a giant creature comes jumping out and stands on the bus as he surveys his surroundings. The police stood in shock at the shape of the monster as the agents took their aim, but before they could shoot, Venom jumps behind the bus.

' _Oho, so many little snacks. Too little time. Let's have some fun with this._ '

Venom picks up the bus and throws it full force at the police, agents, and their cars. They all scatter and scream as the bus collides into most of them and crushes many cars. People all around begin to scream as an explosion sounds and cars are blown up to bits, people on the streets scram and try to quickly get away from the damage. Cars that were driving are stopped and tripped over by the explosion as fire spreads to the buildings and the broken parts.

Most of the police left to go and help the civilians out of the field as agents begin aiming at Venom who starts jumping from side to side, picking up anything he could throw at the agents to stop them from shooting. He picks up a car that had a couple stuck inside and throws it at the biggest cluster of agents. Another explosion and the car rams into a building causing it to shake and for some parts of it to fall. Some parts land on the people and others crash onto the concrete side-walk.

Venom lets out a shrill scream of excitement as he starts picking up agents, biting their heads off, one by one, people die or surrender and run away from this mess.

Fury watches with wide eyes at the destruction and sees the dead, the injured, and those trying to stay alive by getting away. Ned, MJ, Flash, Abe, and Mister Harington watch in shock as they stare at the monster controlling Peter, they stare at the destruction and watch the lives taken. Peter was Spider-man, Spider-man saved lives. But Venom...he was the exact opposite of everything Spider-man lived for.

Ned and MJ cry at the loss of their friend. He's not dead, they know that, but this wasn't him. He would never allow this to happen if he could control it. Was there really nothing to stop this?  
Venom yells out, a monstrous sound echoing the streets as blood, fire, and remains lay around. Venom jumps up, so high, he lands on the side of a building. He looks down and smiles big at the chaos below.

" _Pathetic. The agents deserve this._ "

Mister Harington looks up at Peter and turns to students upon realizing they were right under the building he was on: "Okay, all of you, come on! We have to run! It's too dangerous! Come on, run!" The students begin running, every now and again glancing back at Venom in worry. They didn't know whether Peter is safe or not inside, but they pray he is.

As Venom laughs at the destruction he's caused and is still causing, he catches from the corner of his vision an agent that carried a bomb. On the other corner of his vision, he could spot Steve Rogers making his way to the scene with Tony Stark flying in and turning. But before either of them could do anything, the agent shoots the bomb up at Venom.

The bomb explodes a few feet beside him and the building falls apart. Screams are heard as Venom is hit and goes back into hiding, leaving Peter laying on the street, no mask, and a burn on his arm.

Peter opens his eyes slowly, his ears were ringing, and he couldn't hear anything except his breathing. The burning pain on his left arm is the first thing he feels, the smell of fire, the sight of destroyed cars and buildings, the sight of dead agents...all of it.  
Peter focuses on his hearing and he-

"NED! NO!"

...Ned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After editing the whole thing, this chapter is 5761 words! DAMN! After not updating for a while, I guess this many words makes up for the lost time. So I hope you guys are glad and I hope this can satisfy you till the next chapter comes out.
> 
> Also...hehehehe, I bet yall really hate me now >:)
> 
> Plan my funeral, go ahead. Just know that if you kill me, you won't know what happens next~
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If the trailer link doesn't work.  
> Go on YouTube, my channel is called: TheDayDreamingAuthor.  
> The video title is: *REMAKE* Caged Guidance (Spiderson/Irondad) Short Story (Wattpad Trailer)
> 
> Yes, you can find this story on Wattpad under the author name: TheDayDreamingAuthor
> 
> Oh yeah, WARNING: This story is intense! And I mean intense!


End file.
